Lunar Jasmine
by Akina Akhai
Summary: Miku is homeless, lonely, and regretful. She soon finds something she could put her hope into once again, hopefully the last time... Rate T for mild language at parts and maybe some other things. Humor, suspense, angst, supernatural, drama and fantasy may contribute to the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Yes, I have remade this story. The last story I had a feeling I couldn't make sense of it. So I change the setting and alittle of the plot... Oh there is a german speaker... I hope she's easy enough to understand... If not, I could translate. Oh, also I use Ato ni meaning Later in Japanese romaji.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything I may refer to.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's Day<strong>_

It was a cold December morning. The snow fell softly upon the sleeping body of Miku.

She was a 17 year old girl, and had been on the streets for about a year and a half. Before she was on the streets, she was in the orphanage with her younger bother, Mikuo, who was 14 at the time.

Miku wore blue torn jeans, a tattered-dirtied white shirt, and black shoes, also she wore light-blue ear muffs.

She awoke to a white sky, and laid there longer, looking at the blindingly white sky.

"I feel like a rock at the deepest depths of the ocean... Looking at the clouds so far from me... Just passing by without reconition of me..." Miku said solemnly. "I wish I was a cloud once again... If I ever get that chance... I won't screw it up, ever..." She normally performs such a soliloquy, since she has no one to talk to. She wished that she could restart her life, but no, reality disfaviored her greatly - she started to cry. No one stopped to ask _'Are you ok?'_ or _'What's wrong?'_ they just walked by leaving her alone, all alone... She felt as if the whole world was against her. The world looked at her with much disdain, fear, and mockery. She thought that crying wouldn't do her anything for her. She got up and brushed the snow off herself. A cold wind chilled her to the bone. She was certain she would get frostbitten, but yet she wasn't.

Miku's stomach started to growl in hunger. She hasn't aten in three days, amazingly, alive still. She walked up to the dumpster she was sleeping by and started to rummage throught it. She found nothing, edible at least... She started to look around, the snow had covered various objects in the alley, she then looked out of the alley. Across the street was a bank with a sign that had the time of day on it.

"9:36 am..." She sighed.

Then she turned to another option, pleading for food or money. She walked out of the snow filled alley she _'lived'_ in, carefully so she wouldn't step on anything or trip.

Miku sat down by a stone wall, that was quite old looking, and hid herself from the chilling wind. She had sat there for what seemed hours. People would pass by with cold stares, that chilled her far more than that of the wind, or pass by without even seeing her. Sometimes people would stop to laugh and mock. Also on the rarest of occasions; People would give her silver coins or food. From this she had two quarters, one nickel, and three dimes. As for food, she had one bag of _Doritos_ chips, which she valued greatly. She was a lucky girl today. Nevertheless, she was still desolated.

"Why did this happen to me?" Miku said, holding back her utter sorrow. She hugged her knees and buried her face in them. "Wh-why, why?" She asked herself, but never had found an anwser. Her eyes tear up once again, as the winds started to increase. Miku began to shiver involuntarily. She could feel her tears rolling down her face and frezze along her jaw line. All of her crying made her drowsy, so she wanted to catch a couple of winks.

Miku was interrupted by a bewitching aroma and beautifully long pink-haired girl. Before she could see her face she was gone in the ceaseless crowd of people, althought the girl must've left something on her shoulders, for she felt weight and warmth upon them. It was a black trench coat with fur on the inside. It looked very new too. Why would she leave it? By a _homeless, _of all _things_...?

Miku took the coat off her shoulders, and tried looking for an ID or somthing, but nothing. Suddenly she found a note within an inner pocket. Whom was it for, she wondered? So she opened it.

_'For whom that I have giving it to. Please keep the coat. I hope you like it and it keeps you warm.'_

It was for her? Miku was utterly bewildered. Why would anyone do something so... Benevolent? And of thousands of homeless why was she the one? Miku was in total bliss. Someone actually cared. She felt more human, rather than a stray that no one wanted. She was genuinely one heck of a lucky homeless, this really was her lucky day.

Miku got up and walked back into the alley, blanketed with white, cold ice crystals, then sat down where she normally sleeps. "I finally feel happy for once in a long time." Miku said cheerfully, then took in the aroma "Smells of the Lunar Jasmine." She pulled the coat on, one arm at a time. "Its a little big, oh well its better than nothing, way better." She smiled. Theres not much to do, so she layed down, and slowly drifted into another sleep.

_**Ato ni...**_

**CLANG!**

Miku quickly opened her eyes to a loud noise. She frantically looked for the cause of the loud noise. The perpentrator was a alleycat she named Kuroku, because she was black, a girl of course. "Gosh Kuroku you scared me half to death." She said while quietly laughing.

"Meow?"

Miku smiled then she picked the black-haired cat up. "You're soooo cute!"

"Meeeooow~" Kuroku meowed happily. She put her down, much to Kuroku's dismay, then went out by the stone wall again; The black cat followed, as usual.

Miku sat down and waited for her pink-haired heroine, she hoped she would come... She waited hours. She started to lose the very last hope she had left in her. She put her head back into her knees. She listened to the people pass. She heard what they where talking about: 'Did you hear about...?' or 'Oh my god, really?' Very much gossip, lovey-dovey talk, and etc. She then began to drown in her shear sadness. Until she heard someone stop. She waited for the mocking or laughter, but she heard nothing of the sorts. She heard:

"Hallo!"

Miku looked up. It was a girl about her age. With the hair that she could see, the girl had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a plad forest green aviator hat, with silverish fur, also a black shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and over it, a black caban jacket, as for shoes, she wore black combat boots.

"Hallo?"

Miku stared blankly.

"Hallo~!" The girl said again.

She still stared on.

"Are ja deaf? Ich ist danking zo." The girl said, scratching the back of her head.

"No, I'm just surprised..." Miku said plainly.

"Vat's zhere tah be surprized bout?" The girl questioned.

"You talked to me."

"Haha, ja! Vhy not?" She waved her hands.

"Well you look very... Rich or at least with some wealth..." Miku said. "Why would you talk to me?"

"Hm? I'm nett zan most... Plus, I'm not really rich, I'm a kinda like a... Vagabond?"

"I guess that makes since? Kinda... " Miku said unsure. "What's your name anyway?"

"OH! Vhere's meh mannors! I'm sorry, meine name ist Mako." She said. "May I ask of yours?"

"My name is Miku Ha-" Miku stopped herself. _"I'm no longer Miku 'Hastune'..."_

"Miku Ha? Intresting." Mako stood with her left arm across her body while her right arm rested on the left, her hand slightly over her chin - in a "thinking" position.

"No, its just Miku." Miku said sadly, averting her sight.

"Zomesing bad happen to du?" Mako said knowingly, tilting her head to catch a glimpse of her face.

Miku's head shot back to the black-haired girl. "How'd yo-" Miku was cut off.

"Zomesing bad happened tah meh too." Mako said emotionless, with her eyes went misty.

Miku got up to her feet. "I'm sor-"

"Don't be." Mako said, somewhat happy. "I don't vanna use meh real last name eizer."

"Oh, by the way... Do you come from Germany?" Miku questioned, slightly calmed from before.

"Nein! I mean no!" Mako said. "Well sorta..."

"Sounds like it." Miku said.

"I just have an accent... Because I've learned German for years now." Mako said with no German accent.

"You can just change the way you talk that fast? Why do you need a German accent?"

"Because, I like it... sometimes..." Mako smiled. "Plus I'm realated to Germans, somehow... somehow..."

"Hm..."

"What?" Mako said with a slight questioning tone. "Oh, oh! Ich knov vhere du could stay." She said happily, almost jumping.

"Where? Your a vagabond arn't you? A wanderer."

"Ja, but Ich know of place." Mako said with her index finger pointing up. "Ja, ju vanna go or vhat?"

"Wait you not planning to-" Miku thought it was a bit chancy.

"Nein! Of course not! Ich vill never do zat!" Mako contradicting her fears.

"Okay...?" Miku said still unsure. "Anyway could Kuroku come too?" On a happier note, she pointed to the black-haired cat next to her.

"Ja! Of course!"

"Meaaaaooooowww~~" Kuroku meowed haply.

"Alwight! Fallow meh!" Mako cheered, then started off.

Kuroku jumped on Miku's shoulder. "Polly wanna cracker?" She said to the cat on shoulder.

"Meow?"

"Nevermind." They followed Mako though numerous alleys and side streets. All the while it was getting quiet dark.

_**Ato ni...**_

"Are we there yet... My ass is tired..." Miku annoyingly.

"Zats zeh hunderth zime jah said zat, und how das hell ist jour ass tired?" Mako said.

"It's getting harder and harder to understand you..." She said.

"Zo vaht? Jah hate za vay Ich talk?" Mako said half German and English.

"Your mixing German and English! Dammit!" She yelled.

"Fine, I'll stop..." Mako pouted, crossing her arms.

"Thank you!" She said annoyed.

"Ve're almost zere." Mako said. Miku sent a tarnishing deathglare toward her. "Hahahahah, I was kidding..." Mako said, starting to lose color.

"You've better been."

"Oh, we're here!"

"Finally! Gosh!"

Miku hadn't noticed how much darker it was untill now. She couldn't see her own feet. It's supposed to be mid-day by now, and they were surrounded by forest.

"Why is it so... Dark?" Miku asked. "And when did we get in a forest?"

"Its dark because of the forest's canopy." Mako said. "And we're in a forest so no one will find us."

_"Finally back to English I see..."_ Miku thought. "Wait... us? And I said when did we get in a forest!"

"You were complaining too much about your 'ass hurting' to notice."

"Hey!" She said slightly offended. "I think I like you more when you spoke German, you weren't so mean."

"Whatever - Alright, don't talk. Just follow me. You'll be alright... Maybe..." Mako said unsurely.

"What? Maybe?" Miku asked.

"Just kidding you'll be fine." Mako said quickly as they walk up to what seems to be a huge door.

"Sure..."

Mako knocked two times and waited. Then they heard foot steps coming to the door.

As Miku waited for the door to open she looked at the _'house'... _It looked more like a fort, to be honest. It took Miku awhile to notice the curtain of trees surrounding the fort. The fort itself was made from wood, it looked very well built at that fact. Why would they take the time and labor to build somthing so big and fortified? "What did I get myself into? Seems like a Mafia or something of the sorts." Miku said to herself. "And why would they need a wall like that though?" Miku said as the footsteps lurked closer.

Mako, who wasn't listening to a single word Miku was saying, had silenced her with a flick in the head. "Ow... What the hell was that for?" She demanded as she rubbed her head. Mako then had flicked her nose to silence her.

"Just be quiet. I don't want them to hear you, nor do I want them to know about you... yet."

"Huh?" For that Miku was flicked once more. "Grrr-"

Mako covered Miku's mouth. "Shhh..." The foot steps stopped, then they heard someone say:

"Ai shi teru!" A voice of a girl said.

"Ich liebe dich." Mako responed in German.

"Sughoi!" The girl responed back.

"Wundarbar!" Mako said happily.

"Hijo ni yoi,-ji no yo ni nyuryoku suru koto ga." The girl said, as the door opened.

Miku's eye twiched... The girl had to be Japanese. She knew Japanese and was, so she had known what the other girl had been saying. _'I love you' _and _'Awesome'_ and the girl also said _'Very good, you may enter'_

"What is this place? The military?" Miku asked herself. "And why _'I love you'_ for a secret passcode?"

"Hallo, Teto!" Mako said as she tried hiding Miku behind her.

"Mako!" Teto hugged her.

_'Hm... I wonder why Mako's hiding me?'_ Miku thought, but quickly discarded the thought. She then peeked from behind Mako to look at this _'Teto'_ character. Teto had a redish color for eyes. She wore a uniform that was black and a redish color and in good condition, for shoes she had none, but she did wear socks... Black socks, she also wore a red and black scarf.

Teto saw the teal-haired girl behind Mako, and greeted her kindly. "O ai dekite ureshiidesu." Teto said. [Nice to meet you.]

"Verdammt... Plan A, Failure." Mako cursed under her breath as Miku stepped from behind Mako.

"Amarini mo, yoroshiku ne." Miku said back still slightly behind Mako. [Nice to meet you, too.]

"Oh? You speak Japanese?" Mako asked her.

"Hai." She said. "I mean, yes."

"Ah... Too bad Teto can't speak English..." Mako said. Teto's expresstion then went from happy to sullen.

"She can't? How do you understand her?" Miku asked as Teto dwelled in her sorrow.

"Woman's intuition..." Mako smiled.

"Ok..." Miku said dumbfounded by her anwser. "I didn't expect that."

"I du to specky Engrish!" Teto managed to say in irritation.

"Yeah, 'Engrish'..." Mako teased.

"Baka..." Teto insulted Mako, then turned away from her.

"Doof!" Mako insulted back.

Miku just stared on, untill she heard someone walk onto the porch they were on.

"What's gonin' on here?" A tall sliver-haired man said. A shorter silver-haired girl was behind him.

"Nozing, Dell." Mako anwsered while blocking his view of Miku.

"Wah ju waht?" Teto asked.

"I was just wonderin' what was gonin' on here is all... Oh? Who's this?" Dell Looked behind Mako where Miku and Kuroku was.

"Verdammt! My plan obliterated again!" Mako cursed to herself.

"I said who n' da hell is this!" Dell demanded as he pointed at the teal-haired behind Mako.

"Oh, zis ist Miku. Miku, Dell" Mako pointed to the two. His dress was: black pants and a grey shirt with a black and purple belt, and a purple tie.

"Hi..." A girl said, hiding behind Dell.

"Nice to meet cha!" Dell held out his hand. "This is my sister, Haku." He pointed to the girl.

"Uh, yeah same here." Miku shook Dell's hand.

"Zey like you! Jour gonna be ok now." Mako whispered to her, and slapped her on the back. "Mein Plan ist ruiniert." Mako said to herself, but loud enough for Miku to hear...

"What happens if they didn't like me?" Miku asked Mako.

"Zey'd kill ju... Oder keep ju prizoner." Mako said sarcastically, but not sarcastically enough. Miku could feel a sweat drop rolling down her face. "Ich vas just kidding... Vell now zat I zink bout it, maybe Dell vould..." Mako said. Behind Mako was Dell with a ear to ear smile as if a devil controled him. Miku started to back off... "Don't vorry." Mako said as Dell made himself look scarier and scarier.

"You should worry. I'm gonna get you." Dell mouthed behind Mako.

"Hehehe... Right... I think I should worry..." Miku said quitely.

"Vhatever und come on." Mako said, then grabbed Miku by the wrist and pulled her in the door, Kuroku just followed. The door shut behind them...

"Finally their gone..." Dell said as he took out a cigarette, and lit it.

"You shouldn't scare guests like that... Nor should you smoke..." Haku tried to reason.

"Yeah... but I like to..." Dell said as he took a puff, and laughed the smoke out. "You shouldn't drink."

"Hmph, touche." She laughed. "I believe I know her."

"Know who?"

"The girl."

_**Inside the fort...**_

"Nooooooo, I don't wanna die!" Miku held on to a door frame screaming while Mako pulled her by the feet. Kuroku just sat there stareing at the two.

"Jur not gonna die... Just zay avay from Dell." Mako told Miku. "Ich mean... Dell ist a really nice guy once ju get to knov em."

"Uh... If you say so." Miku said very slowly; Still holding onto the door frame. Mako then let go of Miku. Miku hit the ground. "Ooph."

"I'm glad du underzand." Mako said.

"Dinner's ready!" Said a man waving a knife, a long red-haired man at that. He looked a bit like Teto, but taller and with a boy's school uniform all the same colors, he also wore glasses.

"Who's that?" Miku asked.

"Oh, zats Ted, Teto's big brother." Mako said to Miku. she then stood up and brushed herself off.

"Ah... He looks a lot like her." Miku said. "Oh, by the way, you shouldn't drop people, that ain't nice."

"Ja... Hehe... Zorry bout zat." Mako said as she scrached the back of her head.

"Oh... By the way... This place seems organized." Miku asked.

"Ja, it sure is! Ve all have jobz ve have to du." Mako answered. "Ich aus vorker. Ted und Teto are ze cooks. Dell's a guard. Haku's a vorker too. Momo ist our maid, Momotaro ist a butler. Ruko gets ze money. Defoko ist ze brains behind all of zis."

"You guys are really organized..." Miku said astounded.

"Vell ya gotta du vhat ya gotta du." Mako said as she lead Miku to the dinning room.

"Yeah." Miku said. "So where is very one?" Miku asked as they walked to the dinner table. Miku looked around, everything in the house was pretty nice... What did they do steal?

"Vorking, Vith no dout..." Mako answered. Mako hummed as they sat down at the table. Miku then recalled what she had said earlier. Mako said 'Mein Plan ist ruiniert.' But what did that mean? Miku thought of asking Mako...

"Uh... Mako?" Miku tried to catch Mako's attention.

"Ja." Mako said while staring into space.

"I have something to ask..."

"Ja...?" Mako questioned this time still staring into space, but her expresstion changed to a questioning look.

"Well earlier you said 'Mein Plan ist runiniert.' and I was wondering... What did it mean?" Miku asked.

"My plan ist ruined." Mako, still staring into space, said.

"What plan?" Miku questioned with a slightly conserned look. "Ruined?"

"Oh I vas tri- **ICH MEAN I DON'T KNOW VHAT JOUR TALKING BOUT. HEHEHEHEHE..."** Mako snapped out of her daydreaming state and tried to cover what she said, arms flailling.

"Uh... Ok... I don't wanna know anyway..." Miku turned from the spazzing Mako.

"Meow... Meow~" Kuroku meowed, then jumped on the table by Miku.

"Hello... How'er you Kuroku?" Miku asked the cat, ignoring the spazz behind her.

"Meooow~" Kuroku purred.

"I thought so~" Miku purred back.

"What the hell? Who the hell's this?" A girl with short purple hair had said coldly.

_**Poke.**_

"That ruined my mood..." Miku said irritatedly.

_**Poke, poke.**_

"That's not bothersome at all." Miku said sarcastically.

_**Poke, poke, poke.**_

"Will you not poke me?" Miku said to the purple-haired girl that was poking her with an... pen?

"Why are you poking me in the face with an pen?" Miku asked the purpure-haired girl as she wiped her face just in case if any ink was on it. She said nothing with a emotionless face.

"Hm..."

"How rude of you... You should bow down." Purple-haired girl said. "I'll get you back, just you wait..."

"Bow down? Get me back? For what I didn't do anything... Wrong." Miku stated. "Your the one being rude." The purple-haired stared at her and smiled in a very demonic way.

Miku was annoyed and bit scared of her so she walked out of the dinning room. She was tripped by a certain silver-haired boy. "Is every one crazy here?" Miku asked. "Jezz..."

"Your not leaving... Ever." Dell said. Miku felt she was gonna die here by accident or otherwise.

Mako stopped her spazzing and ran to Miku. "How'd you fall?"

"Him..." Miku pointed at Dell.

"Dell? Oh, and she is Defoko." Mako pointed to the purple-haired.

"That crazy ass chick."

Mako sighed. "What did she do now?"

"I don't know how to explain _**that**_." In truth she did know, but decided not to tell.

Mako then stood and walked over to Defoko. "Du should stop zat damn forzaken zing." Mako pointed at her. Defoko was certainly crazy to like annoying the hell of people, or scare them to death if she was _'In the mood'_. Defoko was like a lunaitic more or less. She says she's just _'playing around'_, but Mako thinks otherwise, She had seen many of _'her kind'_.

"Jour gonna scare everyone..." Mako tried explaining to Defoko.

"No, I'm not gonna... It's just a joke..." Defoko said emotionless to Mako.

"... Really..." Mako said unimpressed.

"Ok its not a joke, its real, but its fun." She then stated.

"Ich knev it!" Mako shouted.

**"ITS DINNER TIME, I SAID THAT BEFORE. NOW GET YOUR ASSES IN THE DINNING ROOM." **Ted yelled from the other room. Ted had a slight problem with anger, but all in all he was a pretty good guy, well besides his pervertedness, that is a problem, too.

**"OK WE'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!" **Defoko yelled back. "Mako you shou-"

**"YOUR SECOND IS OVER!" **Ted yelled on, he threw the knife we held, almost hitting Defoko.

**"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO MAKO! F***ING PRICK!" **Defoko ended the yelling. "God, why do I put up with this crazy shit."

"Vatch Jour language. You make people irritated." Mako scolded, but appartently not obliged.

"How bout you? You could watch your _'language'_ and speak English, bitch." Defoko said; This comment did not bother Mako at all. Defoko was the most mean of all the Utauloid household. She spoke her mind anywhere at anytime. Defoko never lost a verbal fight, she could make a grown man cry.

"You're an ass." Dell broke in to their argument. He was her enemy most of the time. "You know that?"

"Yeah? So are you, plus your scaring **IT** too!" Defoko turned to Dell and got up all in his bussinss. They went at it.

"I was just called '**IT**'..." Miku thought.

"Zats good... I'm not on er raidar anymore..." Mako felt extremly relived. Behind them, Dell and Defoko where still at it, and they'll be at it for a while. Mako and Miku walk back to the dinning room.

"Yeah... She's good at bitching people out, huh." Miku added.

"Sie vas never beaten by anyone elze."

"Wow..." The answer was just as she expected . "Why am I not surprised?"

Miku and Mako then sat down back in the dinning room. They looked around, and it was calm and quiet atmosphere... The hecktic fort now was a civilized household. Miku finally got the chance to look at the fort instead of being tortured.

The fort was really nice. Most of the furniture was black or white. The room they were in, the dinning room, the table was Japanese style and black too, the pillows were black with white trim, there were two windows with black curtains with white trim, as well. The lights were simply lanterns, candles, etc, they were consealed so they don't catch fire to anything.

Miku looked around at the people in the room. There was Mako, Teto, **Defoko**, Dell, Haku... She saw some new faces as well, and wondered whom they may be.

"Uh... Mako?" Miku tried to render her attention once more. Mako was waiting for food and ignoring Miku's rammbling.

"Hello?"

She kept ignoring Miku for who knows what reason.

**"HELLO?"**

Miku growled at Mako, and yet she still didn't flinch at all. Then Miku went to a different option... Instead of yelling... She pulled out a weapon of her choice.

**WACK!**

"Ow... Vhat ze hell?" Mako directed her voice to the committer. "Vhat vas zat for?" Mako asked as she rubbed where Miku's leek hit. "Und uf all zings, ju pick a grun onion to hit meh vith."

"It's called a leek." Miku stated. "And you weren't listenin' to me"

"Vhat? Really? I vasn't paying any attention."

"No, really? Anyway, now that I got you atten-Mako?" Miku cut herself off to see that Mako went back to daydreaming. Miku could feel a vein starting to pop out. "Mako!"

**WACK!**

"T-OW... Not again... Vaht do ju vant?"

"Okay, you better listen now!"

"Uh... Okay? Vhat ist it?"

"Hmph, will you please point out who's who?" Miku asked. "Please?"

"Oh, you could've juz zed zo!" Mako ringed out.

Miku facepalmed and started to get very irritated with Mako. "I did say so... " Miku said though her teeth. "You know nevermind, just tell me, please."

"Alright zen, I'll tell ju zeir names." Mako said. "**Defoko**, ze girl pink-haired ist Momo, the boy pink-haired ist Momotaro, ju know Ted und Teto, Haku und Dell... Und..." Mako paused at the light-blue haired girl. "Vho ze hell ist zat?"

"I don't know... Thats why I'm asking." Miku said. "Wait... I know who that is... "

"Zen vho ist it?"

Teto overheard the two girls and said. "Goot-even-ing." Teto bowed. "Ju to kno sat zhe called Yurika, Sayu." Teto said in broken English. "Zhe's mew aroun-t."

"What did she say?"

"Guten tag, du two know zat sie ist called Yurika, Sayu. Und zat sie ist new round here."

"No way in hell are you helping." Miku pointed out. "I can't understand you much either."

"Yurika, Sayu!" Teto yelled.

"Vell zere's jour anzwer" Mako shifted her arms in front of her in a fast motion and brought them back to her sides.

"Yeah..." Miku sweatdropped. "I've seen her before... I never thought I'd see her again, exspecailly here, and now."

_**[Miku POV]**_

I remember her being in the orphanage with me, she didn't talk much, although she was good friend that I took for granted. I tried to talk to her before I was booted out, but she avoided me... Did she know? Does she know now? Well nows my chance to talk to her... I wonder how she got here?

"Hallo? Miku? Ju zere?" Mako broke though my thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." I then ignored Mako completely and started to walk over to Sayu, on the otherside of the room. Pass familiar faces, Dell and **Defoko** fighting still, Momo, Momotaro, Ted, Haku, and finally Sayu...

"Miku? Vhere ar ju-?" Mako stopped, realizing where the teal-haired was going. "Oh..."

I stopped by Sayu's left shoulder. I waited there for a moment.

Sayu felt the teal-hair's presence quickly. She turned around slowly and carefully. "M-Miku Ha-" Sayu was cut off by a leek, just in time to save Miku from her dreaded last name. Everyone in the room heard the commotion and shifted their heads - at the exact same time - to the two girls direction.

"Uh... Aima shorry." Sayu, with her mouth full of green onion, managed to say. Then ran out of the room with Miku trailing behind her.

"Wait I need to talk to you!" I shouted as she ran after the light-blue haired. Sayu rounded a corner in the big fort, and as soon as I rounded the corner.

**BAM!**

I had ran into a door - and was stuck here for a second, only then did I slowly slide down the flat surface of the door all the way to the cold floor. I lie on the floor then finally I said. "Ow..."

I sprang up and nocked on the door with celerity. "Come on! Let me in!" I tried to persuade her. "I need to talk to you."

There was nothing, but the cold silence of pure tranquility. This quietness bothers me so. Then I backed away from the door then said. "Its just me. I wouldn't do anything. I just need to talk to you about something important."

I heard footsteps coming to the door, and soon after they stopped. "W-what do you need to talk about?" Sayu said unsurely. "Only then shall I let you in."

"Its about... Our past... You." I said, becoming tranquil myself. "I hope we can talk."

It was quiet, but then the door handle started to turn. The door went ajar. "Okay, I'll talk to you." Said the blue-haired girl, then opened the door for me, she quickly motioned me to come in.

"Thank you, I'll try not to waste any of you time." I said quietly. As I started to walk in, Sayu pulled me in impaiently.

"Your wasting my time going slow like that." Sayu pointed out. "I don't wanna wait any longer than I had, I don't have all the time in the world for you to be wasting." Sayu said coldly.

My expresstion changed dramatically from sad to pained. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to leave you nor my brother alone."

"I know... I'm sorry, I'm just taking my anger out on you."

"Oh... Uh, what happened after I was thrown out?"

"It was bad." Sayu said solmnly. "After you were gone... Your brother was deeply depressed... and he..." I looked on in extreme horror as I waited Sayu to finish, she started to tear up.

"H-he... what?" I said, starting to cry. "He what?" I shook Sayu by the shoulders.

"He... Ran away...? Killed himself? I'm not sure..."Sayu said trying not to yell or any of the sorts. "He's gone..." Sayu said, looking away from me, knowing I'll cry even harder, which I did. "But, he... Must've been looking for you..." Sayu tried to give hope to me.

"D-don't try giving m-me hope... I've l-lost everything... Mom, Dad... and now Mikuo... Why?!" I screamed in damned aggrieve.

"Its ok, Miku, Its ok. You could find him, A new guy knows about him." Sayu said half-heartedly. "The new guy came in after your brother went out... He said he talked to him..." The whole time as Sayu and I talked, outside the door was Mako.

"Vhat vere vey talking about." Mako asked herself, entirely precarious of what the two girls were talking about. "Vhat ever it ist, it soundz very zerious." Mako listened in on the two girls thoughout their conversation.

"Do you know if he's a good guy?"

"The new guy? Hm... I've heard he's a very nice guy."

"Do you know his name?"

"Uh... If I remember correctly... His name is Luki Megurine."

"Ah..." I said, unaware that the name Megurine would come up once again in my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed my story... I need critism! Not too mean, if you please.<strong>_

_**I think I may have failed at being funny... Sorry...**_

_**I am solo at this, I don't have a Beta Reader... So if I missed something or didn't make much sense, I'm sorry...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: Okay, this took way too long to update, but now since it's summer I've got all the time I need. I'm really truely sorry about this. I was in school so I couldn't update at all. I hate homework... I do it anyway.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the story.**_

_**If I screw up on anything, I'm sorry.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected Meeting<strong>_

The next morning Miku woke up in a nice warm bed, the one thing that overshadowed this blissful event...

"We must've fell asleep talking last night..." She looked around to see Sayu laying beside her; with her tumb in her mouth... "Hm... Iike usual..." - She sighed - "I _loathed_ that dreadful dream..." That one dream reminded of her past she that oh-so wanted to forget and almost did do so until now.

She was getting quite hot with the jacket-that was bistowed on her-so she took it off. She layed it across her lap, and she glanced down at the coat. Picking it up, she gazed at it's interrior, only then did she see a name stiched on the inner chest pocket with teal thread. "Miku..." She realized that it was her jacket. "So, it really was her." She got up out of bed and headed for the door - leaving the jacket on the bed. "Bathroom..." She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. She pushed harder, it started to slowly move. "Almost, there..." She said as the door finally opened. She stares blankly down at the 'object' in the way. "Well... Now I know 'thing' blocking the door..."

"Mhmm..." The black-haired girl hummed in her sleep. "Come here ju delizous plum..." Mako lay there with her butt in the air; she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"She talks... In her sleep... And what uncomfortable way to sleep at the fact..." Miku knelt down and picked up the piece of paper from Mako's hand. "Hm... I wonder..." She looked at the paper, it reads: _Keep the new thing away from the room._

"I was called a thing..." She knew only one person will persistently call her anything other than human was Defoko, aka the _lunatic_. "Man, that lunatic is gonna get it some day..." She was oblivious to the fact it that the paper also had '_away from the room_' she stopped reading as soon as she saw '_the new thing_' which was _oviously_ refering to her.

"I doubt I'll find were the bathroom is..." She told herself. The house was quiet, she looked both ways to only find empty, dark halls. Then placed the note back into Mako's hand and walked left, attempting to find a bathroom. She walked about five minutes until she found a door with a stick figure on it, that normally was on a boy's bathroom. "This will do..." Miku said, not caring that the bathroom was meant for boys. She walked in; It was not a bathroom, but it was someone's room. She saw a pink-haired male on the bed, sleeping, on the headboard it says: _Momotaro_

"Okay..." She said as she backed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. "Looks like I'll have to find another door..." She searched again, only to find many uninhabited or occupied bed rooms. "WHAT THE HECK! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!" Miku yelled at the top of her lungs.

**"Do you know what time is it?" **A gloomy girl's voice said from behind, which sent icy chills up Miku's back, and her hairs stand on end.

"N-no...?" She shuddered out, avoiding to look behind her.

**"It's 3:35am, you shouldn't be yelling..." **The unidentified voice said. **"You're looking for the bathroom, right?" **The girl's voice didn't wait for a reponse to her earlier question.** "It's down the hall, take the first right, then halfway down that hall take a left, then it's just two doors down."**

"Thank you, ma'am." Miku turned around to face this girl. She couldn't see too many of her features, but the girl's hair was black - in twin pony tails - and had a blue highlight in her bangs, her eyes where different colors, the right eye was red, the left blue. "And what may your name be?"

"Ruko, and yours?" Ruko said less gloomy.

"Miku." She said happily. "I'm glad to meet you."

"I suppose I am too." Ruko said making a slight smile. "Oh, do you know Teto?"

"Yeah I do, why?" She asked.

"Could you tell her that I'm looking her?" Ruko looked like she was blushing, but then again it's dark, so it's extreamly hard to tell. "Oh, and tell her it's Kurai heya."

"Oh, yeah, I'll tell her." Miku smiled. "I'll be going now."

"Ah, yes, I have to too." Ruko smiled and quickly walked off.

"That's odd... _Kurai heya_...?" - Miku really didn't like that. "Why call it _the Dark Room_?"

Miku did as she was directed, and found a bathroom exactly where she said it would be. She opened the door and peeked inside. It was a normal, public bathroom, which was weird since she was in a makeshift house. "What in the world?" Miku asked herself. "Okay, the pieces aren't adding up." She ignored the weirdness of this place and just entered one of the stalls. When she came out she washed her hands and looked up at the mirror, then looked back down at her hands. "This is all to unreal." Miku said aloud. "It's almost impossible."

"Vat ist impozzible?"

"AHHH!" Miku fell backwards. "_BLOODY MARY!_"

"Hallo!" She smiled and waved from behind the mirror. "_Bloody Mary_?"

"Mako? How did you get in the mirror?" Miku asked. "Did _Bloody Mary_ get you?"

"_Bloodly Mary_, vat in der vorld are du talking bout?" Mako asked. "Are du okay?"

"AHHHH, quit saying _Bloodly Mary_!" Miku screamed. "She'll come!"

"Vo ist _Bloodly Mary_!" Mako asked and screamed.

"I said stop saying her name!" Miku screamed again, in that moment the light slightly flickered. "HOLY #%$^!"

"Vat's goinn' on?" Mako said slightly scared by Miku's reaction, then the lights went dark.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Miku was freaking out behond comprehention, which only made Mako freak out as well.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Mako screamed along with her.

As Miku was screaming she heard a creak within the darkness, and she turn to stone insantaniously, which made Mako stop as well. SHe felt a faint ice-cold breath upon her neck, she whimpered. Her heart was now beating out of her chest.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" A familiar voice spoke. "Do yu no wher Luko is?"

"... " Miku slowly turn her head cocked it to the side. "Teto...?"

"Oh mein Gott." Said the black-haired girl. "Du juzt about sacred me half to death."

"Gomenasai." Teto said while in the process in bowing, hitting her head on the bathroom sink. "Ack!"

"Oh my gah!" The teal-haired yelled in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Hai... I am oka..." The red-head girl said as a liquid just a red as her hair slowly flowing down her forehead to her neck. "I sink..."

"You don't look okay!" She shouted. "You are bleeding from your forehead!"

Teto looked in the mirror, she couldn't see herself all too well so she got up close to it. "_Bluty Marry_!"

"I'm afraid that's your reflection..." Miku said, facepalming.

"No, look!" Teto screamed. "_Bluty Marry!_"

Miku walked over to the mirror and looked into it. "I don't see anything." So she looked even closer. "I still don't see a damn thing." Suddenly a hand hit behind the glass. "What the $&^!, Mako that better not have been you!"

"Das ist not me." Mako stated. "I am over here."

Miku looked over to the previous mirror, and Mako was there... So then who did that hand belong to? Miku slowly looked back to the mirror. "_B-Blooooody Mary!_"

All of them really started to go crazy, screaming, yelling, and everything possible for someone scared out of their mind. Miku, followed by Sayu, ran for the door as Mako ran and (sadly being stopped by the glass in front of her) fell.

"Sorry Mako, but I'm getting out of here!" The teal-haired said as she opened the door and ran out. Teto bowed to Mako, then turned around - hitting the door of course. Then finally getting out the door.

"Man what ever that was... I don't wanna know." Miku said as she was walking down the dark, lonely hall. "That reminds me... I wonder how Mako got out..." Her face fell just thinking at the fact Mako would see that... "Sucks for her, I guess." - She was somewhat remorseful, but mostly glad it wasn't her - "Oh... I forgot to tell Teto..." She ran back to the bathroom and searched the perimeter. She saw the light-red haired and went up to her.

"Man, I'm glad I found you." She said as she put her hand on Teto's shoulder. "Teto?" This quietness scared her slightly. The light-red haired turned around.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" Teto said... In perfect English... Perfect. English. I know I haven't known her long, but I knew for sure she couldn't speak English perfectly, not even close.

"Hey, Teto, I've got something to tell you..." I said, unsure of myself, but did it anyway. "Well, Ruko wants to see you for something..."

"I've been looking for her too." Teto said. "I'll be there."

"She said it's _'Kurai heya'_." Miku said. "I'm sorry about leaving you too... That was a bit mean."

"Oh... Okay..." Teto said. "It's okay, I don't mind." She left me in the dark, it was quite eerie by your lonesome, quite eerie indeed. I look down at my watch it says it's 3:42am. It wasn't getting any brighter out, so she decided to go back to Sayu's room. On her way there she was stopped by noises within the lonesome abyss. "Hello?" She questioned, hearing her own echo dissipate made her blood run cold. "Heelllloooooo?" Again, the echo, the remote quiet, the isolation, had far chilled her blood to below-zero temperatures. When her echo dissipated again, a wave of whispers hit her in an instant. All of the hushed, ear-piercing voices made her grab for her ears.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS HOUSE?" Miku screamed, hitting her knees to the floor, she felt a cool hand touch her shoulder. Memories flashed infront of her eyes, but they weren't hers, they those of many. Kids singing _Kagome, Kagome _as they circle around one desolate kid. The tale of two lovers as no one accepted them so they jumped off a tower. Many, many, painful, sad, hurtful, memories.

"Are you okay, man?" A young man's voice said behind me.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: As it says, it's to be continued. The next chapter is not to continue this chapter.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and again, I need your adivce. I do know German, Japanese, and much more languages, that'll be used for different characters.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreadful Dream

_**Author's Notes: The chapters will switch off between the past and present. This is the past, Miku's past to be precicse.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor anything I may refer to...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreadful Dream<strong>_

_December 23, 20xx_

_'Twas the day before Christmas break._

Miku was a simple girl, nice, funny, energetic, and overall happy. She lived with her parents, little bother, and her older cousin in a simple, old house. Miku could not be anymore estatic than she was. Everything was going well for her. She got mostly A's and B's in school, she had many friends, yet... Something was missing.

"Oneechan!" Yelled a little teal-haired boy from a cross the hall. "Time to get up!"

"Uhhnm..." Miku yawned at the awakening. "I'll be right there!"

Miku's eyes opened and stared at the teal-colored ciling. She then got up and looked at her surroundings, scanning it. Everything on her bed was white; She had one white dresser with a white teady bear named Shiroi, and next to the dresser was her closet. It was, after all, a small room and didn't have much in it.

Miku roused herself from her covers and slid to the side of the bed, staying there for a little while, stareing into blankness. Then she got up from it, stretching out her still-tired body. She walked over to her dresser, looked down at what she was wearing origanally. What she wore was a light blue nightgown.

Miku opened the top drawer, which was filled with accessories, picking from it: White socks, her black sports watch, red tie, and her light-blue earmuffs, which she put on the top of her dresser. She closes the top drawer, then opens the next one down, skimming through what might be her first-rate choice, and comes across a navy t-shirt that has a Japanese samurai on it...

"When'd I get this?" Miku wondered. "Otouto!"

"Yes, Oneechan!" The little teal-haired boy responded.

"Is this your shirt?" Miku asked her younger brother as he walked into the room.

"No, I think it's Itoko's." He said unsurely. "Where'd ya find it?"

"In my drawer..."

"Whaaat... I wonder who'd put it there." The boy tilted his head to the right.

"I don't know." Miku said as she stood up and walked near her Otouto. "Here'er go!" Handing the shirt to him.

"Thank you Oneesama, I'll get it to him right away!" He said enthusiastically and bowed before he bolted out of the room.

"Anyti-hm... Oh well." Miku shrugged and dug in her dresser again, looking for her white polo, when she found it, she plopped it on the dresser too. She sidesteped over to her closet and grabbed her navy-colored blazer, and navy and white plad skirt.

Within the time of one minute, she had put on her polo, blazer, skirt, tie, watch, earmuffs, and socks. She was truely the master of speed dressing.

She looked at her watch.

_6:28am... A little slower than usual..._

Miku fixed her bed quickly and raced out of her room-down the stairs, turning right, and stoping in the dinning room-Where her breakfast was already on the table for her. The breakfast was finely cooked bacon, very well made omllet, and perfectly bronze toast.

Her mouth was watering by the mere sight of the repast. Turned to a waterfall by the intruguing smell.

"Miku, dear, you shouldn't drool everywhere." Said a young woman with dark blue hair.

"Oh, sorry, mum." Miku said inadequately, then smiled, a bit embarrassed by her comportment. She sat down by her Otouto, Mikuo, and gladly waited for her father and mother to sit down before eating. All the while she wondered where her Itoko was. He was a collage student after all, and the collage he went to was about a block away from the house.

Her father entered the room and queitly sat down then mom did so too. He had black hair, rather than teal. They don't know where the teal-hairedness came from.

The father's name was Minoru Hatsune and her mother's name was Reina Hatsune. They met when they were in middle school, but then her dad was _'tsundare' _and did not understand his feelings, not until freshmen year. Even so, he still is a bit tsundare...

We all said _'Itadaki-masu'_ and dug in. The food was downright divine! Miku never knew how her mother did it, but she'd make one hell of a heavenly dish.

"What a great breakfast!" Mikuo stated. "Thank you mum!"

"Your very welcome, dear."

"Yeah, thank you mum." Miku repeated.

"You're very welcome too, dear."

"Honey, you're the best dang cook any man would ask for." Minoru said happily.

"Why, thank you very much sweetie." Reina kissed him on the cheek happily and he blushed a bit.

"Jezz dad, you still blush at that little stuff?" Miku said teasingly which just made him blush more.

"No... I'm just hot... I-I... Worked hard." He tried sounding reasonable.

"In the morning? You never even gone to work yet." She smiled.

"Oh, y-yo-you just be quiet..." He turned his face away.

"Aww... He's just too cute." Mom started enthrall him repeatedtly.

"Uh..." Miku ran up stairs to the bathroom and brush her teeth and hair and came back down ready for school. "See ya, mum, dad! Love ya!" She said as she struggled to put her shoes on, promptly grabbing her briefcase bookbag, jacket and immediately ran out the door.

_**Ato ni...**_

She ran to the train station, which was only a block away, and waited for the train that'll arrive at 7:10am. She looked at her watch.

"7:00am... A bit early..." Miku told herself. She waited up aganist a wall, looking on at the rigid passerby.

_"Three blue-haired, two brown-haired, four green, one pink..." _Miku thought for no apparent reason. _"Pink hair-don't see that too often-Its very pretty though." _She looks down to her watch again.

"7:02am..." She went back to distracting herself for the time being. _"I'm so bored... I wish the train comes soon."_ She analyzed her surroundings, some of which she didn't notice before.

_I never noiced that they had such fine decor..._

"Hello."

"Huh?" Miku looked to her left, for that was where the noise came from.

_It's the pink-haired from before._

The girl was taller than her, her hair was just past her shoulders, and had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen - they were exceedingly celestail blue. She wore the same uniform, with no jacket, she noticed that she was a senpai, telling from her blue tie.

"H-Hello, senpai." Miku nervously said. _"Why am I stuttering?"_

"Senpai? Oh, right, I'm new around here." The strikingly lovely girl said, which added futher to her disquiet. "I suppose I am your upperclassmen." The girl said, pulling on Miku's red tie reconizing the tie meant of lowerclassmen.

"Ah... Uh... Hello." Noticeing she said that already, she blushed severely.

"Haha..." The girl laughed, dropping Miku's tie; This act made her even more alluring.

"Sorry...?" Miku unsurely appologized, getting even more unconfortable.

"Don't get me wrong, its good to make me laugh." She put to rest very little of Miku's anxiety. "Oh, the train. I gotta go." She walked on the second body of the train.

The train, Miku didn't even notice it... _"What is wrong with me?" _She asked with absolutly no perceptible riposte. She walked over to the second body. As soon as Miku saw the girl, her heart started to pulsate with great speed, she diverted her sight. _"Damn it, what is wrong with me?"_ Miku cursed and walked onto the third body of the train, trying to evade the girl's pull on her heart, never once did Miku feel this way. This was wholly outlandish feeling to her.

Miku remained quiet and composed, only in her mind was there chaotic disarray. She never once thought about love. Although, now it was jam-packed with it. Why is she thinking so much about that one girl? She was completely puzzled by her actions, and her _feelings. _

The train stopped, and Miku got off, still unsure of herself.

_**Ato ni...**_

During the course of her day, she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was period three, advisory. _What does it mean? Why do I think that way?_ She'd ask herself many times. Her patience for herself was wearing very thin, the reason remains unknown to herself. She consentraited on that question until she felt like her head was about to did not want to accept that she was possibly that way.

"Hey! Miku!" A girls voice penitrated her thoughts.

"I'm not in love!" Miku thought aloud, unaware of her sudden outburst.

"Miku?" The girl questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gumi, I mean... Uh..." Miku had nothing as a cover-up. Gumi had green hair and green eyes. She was a bit of a pervert, funny, witty, and overall wild.

"Hm... You're in love?" Gumi said with a big smile.

"N-no!" Miku was quick to refute, but Gumi knew when she was telling a lie, it's quite ovious. The way she'd freakout, smile sheepishly, and fidget about.

"Oh ho ho! Whom may this prince charming be?" Gumi urged her on.

"Its nothing."

"Its something."

"Its nothing."

"Its something."

"Nothing!"

"Something~" Gumi sung out.

"..." Miku had nothing else to say.

"Oh, let me guess the hair color!" She said now excited.

"Sure...?"

"Blue?"

"Nope."

"Green."

"Nope."

"Silver."

"Nope."

"Purple."

"Nope."

"Red." She said, now getting irritated. "Give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Aww... Why not?" She gives a puppy face to her.

"'Cause." Not even taking note of face.

"Please?" Gumi asked, making 'I'm gonna kill you' face.

"Uh..." Miku never did like it when she'd do that. "It's uncommon."

"Oh, easy, **PINK!**"Gumi saw she hit the mark, for Miku's face lit in red like a summer firework on the Forth of July.

"..." Miku looked away. "Y-yes..." She admitted unwillingly.

"Hm... I've never met a guy with pink hair... Who is he?"

"Uh... Can I tell you a secret?" Miku said extremely unsure about this, but she knew Gumi, and surtently she was not the type to judge.

"Yup-o-runo! What is it!" She practically flew out of her desk and landed right next to Miku.

"Uh... Well, you see... This person I "love" is not... a-"

"Dude?" Gumi finished the sentence for Miku, raising an eyebrow.

"..." Miku fidgeted a bit before saying: "Yeah..."

"Alrighty! That's all the information I need to know who it is!"

"Huh?" Miku was surprize slightly. "Really?"

"Its that new upperclassmen chick." She said with her index finger straight up in the air.

"H-how'd ya-you know?" Miku shammered out.

"Well, damn, that bitch-excuse me, woman-Is mighty fine." Gumi stated without any dout in her voice. "I'd fall for her... But I've got my eyes on another prize."

"Uh... Yeah?" Miku said extremely surprized. "Are you bi by any chance?"

"Damn right I am!" Gumi shouted, not afraid to show it. "I've got the best of both worlds."

"I see now why you like the hot springs so much..."

"Yup!" She smiled very widely.

"Well its good to know your not gaysist," - She frowned - "but I dont' want to accept that I'm like that."

"Ain't that obvious." Gumi said frankly. "And it's okay, I'm like that... Sort of... Accept it, it's better not to be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, sorry." Miku said sheepishly. "Uh... So... Uh..."

"Yeah?" Gumi questioned. "What is it?"

"Nevermind." Miku forgot what she wanted to say. "I forgot."

"Really?" Gumi looked closely at her features, and saw that she wasn't lying. "Okay."

The bell ringed, and all the students raced on to lunch, or coming back from it.

"So we got second lunch, with the upperclassmen." Gumi winked at Miku.

"Yeah, great." Miku did not want to see her, for that will only cause her great pain. "Who do you like?"

"Hm... Not telling." Gumi said. "Maybe I'll tell you later... That is if you be paitent."

Gumi loved testing Miku's paitentce, it was fun to her.

"Aww... Fine, as you wish." Miku said disappointed.

As they walked into the lunch room, they noticed that it was rather crowded. Searching for their friends' table proved to be very difficult. Finally they saw their friend Lily. They ran quickly to her side.

"Oi, Lily how've ya been?" Gumi said waving to the blonde.

"I've been great." Lily smiled. "How have you been?"

"Just the same." Gumi joined Lily's smileing.

"Hehehe." Gumi said. "Lily's got someone on mind."

"Really?" Miku questioned.

"No I don't." Lily said.

"What ever, your all over your kouhai." Gumi teased. "Hehe, 'Miki-Chan!' you say."

"What ever, I don't say that." Lily said as a younger girl approched them.

"Speak of the devil." Gumi said, waiting to prove her earlier statement with one simple action.

"Miki-Chan!" Lily said as she glomped the kouhai. "How've you been."

"I've been great Senpai-sama." Miki clinged on her senpai. "I love ya."

"Me too, Miki-Chan!" Lily was clearly headoverheals, but she must've not notice it.

"Totally fallen for her..." Gumi whispered to Miku.

"Totally." Miku aggreed.

They went up to wait in line for their food, well all but one of them. Miku had stayed behind she _'Weren't feeling all to well'_ and others did not want to convince her to eat, for she was quite stubborn. While she was there alone, she had thought of her, and only her. She was in her daze when she took in a wiff of Lunar Jasmine, her favorite flower. Right in front of her was the girl she thought of, never once did she notice a the trainstation this beautiful fragrance coming from the lovely girl.

"Hello again." The pink-haired girl said with a big smile apon her face. "Nice to see you."

"H-Hello, it's n-nice t-to see you too." Miku studdered out, she turned from calm to a reck in one single moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled while tilting her head. "You're shy arn't you?"

"Uh...Yeah..." Miku somewhat agreed.

"I think thats cute." Miku had blushed very when she said that about her.

"Do you have a fever?" The girl had got up from her side of the table and moved Miku's hair from her face, placeing her forhead apon that of Miku's.

"I'm... I..." Everything Miku saw was slowly fading to black. The last thing she heard was: _Are you okay...? _Then changed completely pitch black intentaniously.

_**Ato ni...**_

Miku awoke to a dimed room, only through the shaids of the window was light to come in, she stared at the beams of light. She was slowly started to come around more and more. She looked around her, the personal curtains pulled-shealding her from sight-she seemed as if she was isolated and was utterly saddened by this fact.

She sighed and got out of the bed, fixing it and then peeked though the curtain. She saw the pink-haired girl sitting in a chair asleep.

"She waited for me...?" Miku asked herself. "She's too nice to me..."

Miku had walked over to the sleeping body of the pink-haired. She knelt beside her, looking at her what seemed to be a perfect face. Miku pushed the beautiful pink hairs from the girl's face and placed them behind her ear.

"I don't believe in love at first sight..." She said quietly. "But I guess I can't deny my feelings either."

The beauteous girl sturred in her sleep, blushing while a pleasent smile slowly made it's way upon her now radiant face.

"I wonder what your dreaming...?" Miku stood up and grabbed her breafcase bookbag-that was next to the girl's chair-and took out and placed her jacket apon the girl shoulders, because she was oviously cold, it was December after all, and to add to that she never had a jacket since this morning. Miku loved the cold anyway, she only would wear a jacket if her mom told her to.

"I'll get going now..." Miku wrote a note and placed it on the girl's lap. "See ya."

_'For whom that I have giving it to. Please keep the coat. I hope you like it and it keeps you warm.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: I hope you liked it... I need critism! Not too mean, if you please.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: Pretty much the same...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything else I may refer to.**_

_**Please enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Unknown<strong>_

Miku turned around to find Dell looking at her as if he were to kill her. She lost all blood from her face. "You know you look _very_, _very_ _creepy_." Miku told him, but he just made his smirk even bigger.

"Hahaha, you know I'm f'ing wit ya, right?" Dell said, his laugh just as evil as his smirk.

"Yeah... that doesn't explain what I saw though..." She could feel her sweat slowly roll down her face ending at her chin and dripping off. "Is this place haunted by any chance?"

"Not that I know of... Well, then again, I spent most of my life outside of da house." He pondered. "You could ask Momo, Ruko, _**Defucko, **_Momotaro, and well, a lot 'a' people."

"Haha, man you sure are a funny guy, huh?" She said. "I could never come up with _Defucko_."

"I try my best, you know?" He said with a smile, surprisingly not a smirk, on his face. "Y'all know I'm da best around."

"Apparently." She said as a gentle smile started to bloom. "I've never known you where actually nice."

"Hey now." A smirk beginning to slide across his face. "That's just my tough, swag act."

"Do you even know what swag means?" She questioned blankly.

"Noooo...?" He akwardly said. "Somewhat...? Maybe... I don't know..."

"It has may meanings, but mostly means the same." - She breathed in - "One, a suspended wreath, garland, drapery, or the like, fastened up at or near each end and hanging down in the middle; festoon. Two, a swale. Three, a swaying or lurching movement... Gosh, know your words."

"Uh..." He, now, felt sweat rolling down his pale face. "Whaaaaa?"

"Oh my god, nevermind." She facepalmed then looked at him with annoyance. "Why do I even try."

"Uh... Okay...?" He totally felt dumb. "How're you smart'r than me?"

"I'm just that good." Smiling playfully.

"Really, now?" Tilting his head to the right and raising an eyebrow. "I'll have to test that sometime."

"Yeah, hmph" - this time she smirked - "real soon, I hope."

"Well, I've gotta go on a mission _**Miss. Defucko**_ is having me do, right now." He practially spat out her "name". "See ya later, homie." He held out his hand and smirked while doing it(of course). She took the hand, somewhat unwillingly, and brushed herself off. They gave some "knucks" and went their separate ways.

_Hm... I've got to find someone to talk about these... __**visions**__. It's a bit odd... It's like that one time... No, no, no, __**NO**__... Don't think about the past, think about now! What matters is now, not then. I have to restart my life. Be __**normal**__! You can finally take back what you did! And worry about what you are doing, not done! I can't think of anything else but the present! I can't thin-_

"Miku?" A familiar voice spoke. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped, and looked around; She wasn't in the house anymore. In fact _where_ was she? She recongized the place, it was... her old neigborhood. Suddenly, all of these visions came back. Again, she closed her eyes and hit the hard gravel. She screamed repeatedly, then she opened her eyes. It looked just as it was back then, in her childhood. She looked around, it was blury, and hard to see well. She heard a child screaming, and ran to where it came from. The blurred kids where circling around something, but she couldn't tell what. It was much too blury to make out whom they were as well. As she inched closer she began to hear the chant the blurred kids where singing.

_Kagome, Kagome, kago no maka no tori wa._

_Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni._

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

The kids stopped and I heard a whisper of a name coming from the inside of the circle. I saw the eyes of the kids glow white a smiled so demonicly. In an instant the attacked what ever was on the inside. Beating it brutally; smashing, scratching, and enjoying it all the while. Evil laughter followed as the brutality continued.

She stood there in utter horror. Even felt the pain and torturment from whatever was there. For some reason she knew that it was human, and it happened to be a girl. She finally saw who was in the middle, getting beaten, it in fact was a little girl. It was hard to tell her features, because of all the blood, but for some odd reason she was the only one not blurred. She was even looking a her. Why was that? She had no idea.

_Help me... Help... Hehe... I guess it's really true... You can't spell slaughter without laughter. Don't you hear them? Laughing while they kill me? You hear me, right? No, I know you do. The why you're changeing your expresstions. I know you're scared, and you know I'm not afraid to die. My life's a hell anyway? So why live?_

The voice, where did she hear that voice. The girl smiled, and that's when Miku finally moved. She did hear the girl, and felt her utter anguish. She ran the fastest she had ever ran in her life. She rammed one child. Hit the other. Kicked. Punched. Bit. Pushed. Even headbutted. She didn't care what she did, all she cared about was _protecting_ the poor girl. In a few, yet gory minutes, she beat every kid there. She was bloody as well, but felt nothing. She looked behind her and softened her look.

"Are you okay?" That was when her vision went dark.

When she opened her eyes, she was somewhere else. She looked around at the environment. It was a house, or maybe an apartment? She really couldn't tell. Laying on a bed, and staring at the light above. She was still a tad bit tired. Also a bit scared from her dream or was it a dream? She had no possible clue. She called it even and said it was a dream to set aside some uncomfort. Getting up, she slid off of the bed and started to walk out the door, then she heard a noise. She froze. Backed up. And hid behind the bed. Feeling that someone walked in to the room from the slight disturbance in the silence, she went under the bed.

_You know me... I know you do._

"What?" I whispered to myself, and not feeling so _petrified _anymore, I slowly stood up - not knowing what could happen next...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**I made this chapter a lot shorter than normal... Huh... Pretty fast chapter.**_

_**And may I thank some people that made me smile when I read their reveiws:**_

_**bluemoon1998: Danke schon. Ja, sprechen nicht sehr viele Leute Deutsch.**_

_**Yuri Sibling: Thank you, I try my best to be funny. ;D**_

_**I wonder, should I change the rating to M because of the violance?**_

_**I need your criticism!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Endurance

_**Author's notes: I wonder if my story is capavating... Hm...**_

_**The usual, please enjoy.**_

_**Oops, I put the story in the wrong order. Oh, well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor anything I may refer to...**_

_**Endurance**_

* * *

><p><em>"Accept it, it's better not to be so hard on yourself."<em>

Laying there, as those words repeat in my head. Staring at the ceiling, I wonder how she was. I don't know her name, but I don't want to either. Well, I want to, but don't want to. I'm sure you've had the same feeling before. It's odd, I can't decide what I truly want - or _what _it is I want. I'm not sure about that either. Why do I think about her so often anyway? Is this really love? Admiration? It has to be something else, something _normal_. Not that I'm not okay with LGBT people, but it's just that... I want to be _normal_. I want to be the _majoritiy, _not the _minority_. I want to be _included_, not _excluded_. I wonder what it is that's making me feel this why. I know, I'm probably just in the denial stage... I'll have to accept it sooner or later, just as Gumi said. I _have_ to, but that doesn't me I _want_ to. I guess it really is true. I should accept it, it's a hard way not to do so. No, I shouldn't, it's not_ normal_, and I _**want**_ to _**be**_ _normal_. Why am I any _**different**_**! Why?**

**"Oneechan!"**

My thoughts stopped. I sighed and got up and out of bed. "Yes?"

"It's time to eat." The teal-haired boy yelled. "Now!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a coming." I drousaily said. "Honestly..." Slowly walking down the stairs I sat down and started eating. I don't know what I ate, because I wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to my thoughts. I thought so hard that my brain started hurting.

"Miku, dear? Are you okay?" My mom quietly said. I looked up at her, then tilted my head to the right. "I'm fine..." I told her, looking at the _emtpy_ spot next to her. "Where's Dad?"

"Uh... I'm not sure, dear." She said admittly and smiled a _sorrowful_ smile. "I'm sorry."

"Oh... Okay..." I shut up after that and ate my food, then went back up stairs. I flopped down on my bed and layed there looking up at the light. It hurt my eyes, but I still stared at it. After a while, I remembered that I forgot to say thank you for the food. So I went down stairs, hearing some _yelling_, I slowed and snuck up on the _fighting couple_. I stayed there and listened in.

"-Why did you ever start drinking?" I heard my mother yell. "Anwser me!"

"Why did you ever start caring?" Yelled my fater back. "Anwser _**me**_!"

"I always cared for you!" She yelled. "What happened to you? Why are you acting like this!"

"Well, I've never cared for you!" He shouted. "I'm a man, you can't tell me what to do!"

"You always respected me! Why are you acting like this now? You're no man now! Men are respectful to women, and treat them right!"

"I've always treated you right..."

"You're not now!_** Stop it!**_"

"Why should I stop? _**Don't you love me?**_"

"... I do, but I'm not so sure anymore..."

**"What?"**

I took this chance to come out of hiding before anything _**horrid**_ happened. I walked out and stood there just waiting for them to_ notice _me. I saw my Dad trying to_ force _my Mom into _submission_. I saw him _raise_ his _hand_, and to my_ horror_, he _hit_ Mom. My eyes where wide, and on the verge of crying. I_ never _saw Dad _do_ such a _thing_, _never_. I _never_ heard them fight, ever!

"You heard m-" She stopped in mid sentence for she had finally noticed me. "Miku? What are you doing up? You're suppost to be in bed!"

"It's winter break." I said forlornly. "Plus... I forgot to say thank you... For dinner. So, thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miku..." She also said forlornly. "Thank you, and your very welcome, dear."

"Yeah... I'll be going..." I said yet again, forlornly. Then, went up the stairs and flopped on the bed, again. Thinking about what happened, again. I listened in to see if they where fighting again, but it was _quiet_. They must've stopped. Why where Mommy and Dad fighting? I mean, yeah, I know Dad is **drinking**, well now anyway. Though, they never - I mean never - fought _like that_. Why now, why _**ever**_? I _**love**_ them both so much. They are my parents, but they better not let Mikuo see them fight. I swear, that'll be the end of his _innocence_. I don't want that. What if they where to** divorce**? Where would Mikuo and I go? Be separated by Mom and Dad? Split up between them? _Never _see each other again? No, do _not_ think about _that... _Just go to sleep, it'll be all better in the morning. I know it will.

_**Ato ni...**_

Waking up to the silent chirp of birds and the slight dawn light pouring though my shades into my room, I wondered - how was she? How was the pink-haired, beautiful, and angelic girl I had only met a day ago. Something about her was simply alluring. I hadn't known her long, but I know that she's a nice person. But, for some reason, I felt like I knew her. As if I met her somewhere before.

Getting up, I noticed that it was almost too quiet in the house. I heard something, so I guilefully walked down the stairs. It's a bit sad that I have to sneak around my house now. It's for safety though. Looking from left to right, I saw no one. So, I straightened up and walked out into the kitchen. There, I found a note that said my name on it. I slowly opened it up.

_'Dear Miku, we have went out for the day. You know Mikuo's best friend's birthday party? We'll be gone for today and tomorrow, okay? You didn't like it last year so we didn't want to disturb you. I left the house keys on the counter, so lock up the house when you go out. Okay? Don't have a party while we're gone, watch out for stalkers, and pedophiles. Be very careful, okay? You can have friends over, just don't mess up the house, if you do, please clean it up. Don't do anything funny either._

_- Love, Mom & Dad_

Of course they would say that. Oh well, I'm bored anyway, I might as well go out. I'm not sure where to go though. Maybe, the video game arcade. Yeah, that's good enough to pass time. Besides, I probably would meet Gumi there, since she loves video games so much.

I went up stairs and put on a long sleeved T-shirt, jeans, calf socks, gloves, my light blue earmuffs. After that, I went into the bathroom to get ready. Going down stairs, I grabbed the keys on the counter, my other jacket, and boots. I stopped and went through a check list in my head for all of the things I need before I go out. Everything was in place so I walked out the door, locking it behind me.

_**Ato ni...**_

When I got to the arcade, it was packed with people. I struggled through the mass of people to get to one place I know that Gumi would be, the _"Mario Bros" _section. She was the truest fan I've ever seen. It's a bit creepy even. Well, anyway, when I got there I saw a whole crowd surrounding one of the Mario games. I though to myself, _Gumi_. I knew it had to be her, she's always getting a crowd to her _"epicness" _as she calls it. I'm not even sure if epicness is even a word, in fact it isn't. Anyway, I squeezed through the crowd and got to her.

"Gumi." I said nonchalantly. "Hello~"

"Not right now." She said a bit pesteredly. "I'm almost done defeating _Bowser_!"

"Oh, okay then." I waited for some time, which was not really quite that long. A couple minutes maybe. When she defeated _"Bowser" _the game was finished, and she shouted in victory, so did everyone else around her. Which also made it quite loud in the arcade more than it ever had been. She was listed at the top of the leader board, out doing everyone that tried. She was about 1,000 points higher than most people. I say most people, because there is this one guy that always catches up.

"Damn you!_ Gumisucks_!" She yelled. _Gumisucks _is the dude I was talking about. He always puts his score name as _Gumisucks_ to imtimidate Gumi. It works too, and it looks like he is only 102 points off from beating her score. Let me guess, - _"Damnit, must get higher score." -_ is probably Gumi is going to say.

"Damnit, must get higher score!" She shouted. "RAHHHHHH!" She started a new game.

"Yup, I knew it." I said knowingly. "Well, I'll leave you to your buissness." I patted her on the shoulder and squeezed back through the crowd. I sighed and looked around for something else to do. I saw that they didn't fix the "Driver" game so I walked over to that. I remembered when I would go into this old car thing and just sleep. No one would know where I was, so that was a pro about it, the con is that I could get caught. I looked around, then sneaked inside a closed the door. I scooted over to the other seat and just relaxed.

_Now it's quiet, and I can think. Hm... Damn... Why did she pop into my head. I don't want her in my head. I will be normal. I don't want to __**endure**__ this unwanted feeling. Damn-_

I heard the door creak and shut, my eyes opened wide. I stayed quiet, so who ever it was wouldn't know I was there. Suddenly, I heard a sigh coming from this person, which sounded as if it where a female.

"I wonder why I think about her." The girl said. My eyes grew even more wide, if possible. I knew that voice was of the beautious girl who I cannot name. My heart clenched, and beated faster than normal. I had to get out of there. I don't know why, but I had this urge to...

"Oh, well." She put her hands down, one of which happened to be right where my hand was. "Huh?"

My breath went short. I could feel my hands start sweating.

"Hello? Who are you?" She gripped my hand. "Are you awake? Hello~"

I remained quiet. She let go of my hand, and dug in something that was most likely a purse. She pulled something out, then I heard a cracking noise, then a faint green light. It was a glow stick. Not a glow stick, dang it. I can't look - I must not look. Just pretend to sleep... Pretend to sleep...

"Oh, it's you." She said a way that I could tell she was smiling. "I guess you're asleep this time around. Oh well, it's nice meeting you. You know, I can't stop thinking about you. It's like I've known you... or at least seen you before. Maybe, I'll know sooner or later where we might've met before high school. I'll have to thank you for this jacket you gave me. It keeps me warm, and I like it. Well, I love it. I'm not sure if it's just me, but for some reason - I think, I love you. I really do. You know, I was awake when you placed that jacket on me. It was so cute, and caring, I just had to smile. I guess I could say it to you now... _I wonder what your dreaming...?"_

I could feel her stare on me. I also think we have met before. It's like I've known her. Seen her. Talked to her. _Been __**with**__ her_. It comforted me, to know that someone was there. It's something that I really didn't have. My Mom and Dad where not there all time, they both had work, Itoko had collage, and my brother doesn't really talk much to anyone except me. I have Gumi and my other friends, but _her_ presence is different from any of my friends. I opened my eyes slightly to see what was happening - and I can tell you that was the worst mistake of my life.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: I hope you liked my story so far.<strong>_

_**I wonder if I improved in my writing?**_

_**This is pretty short as well. I'm planning on writing short chapters for now on. You know, so you can read them more often. Plus, it's harder to correct all the wrongs in a long story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: Please enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything I may refer to...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Loved One<strong>_

Standing there, I saw the one and only person I love truly. I wonder how these things happen in my life? No matter, it's just luck maybe, or fate? I don't know for sure. We met in the most oddest ways. I swear. Oh well, I probably should talk. Don't want to leave her hanging. "Hey..." Is that all I can say? Honestly? Man... "Uh... It's nice to see you, again."

"It's nice to see you too." She said smiling so gracefully. "So what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"You know... After the... _**accident**_."

"Oh, that..."

"Yeah..."

"Honestly, I don't think it was an _**accident**_." I looked down in shame. "It's just that, it must've been on _**purpose**_."

"I don't want to speak badly of the dead, but didn't she want him to leave?"

"Yeah... Very much so, after that bad habit started."

"Couldn't she have left?"

"I'm not sure if she wanted to leave us behind as well."

"Oh, I see."

"She wanted to protect us, apparently that went to extreme measures."

"Apparently." Her look became pained.

"It happened when I happened to be gone..."

"Don't do what I think you are going to do."

"I have to... Blame it on myself, if I was there, it wouldn't have happened."

"You can't be sure of that." She looked as if she were to cry.

"I'm sorry." I said starting to look full of pain. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Don't go apologizing."

"Okay." I looked down at my feet again. "You know, lets talk about something else."

"Yeah, on a happier note."

"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."

"Hmph... Sorry, but you'll figure that out soon."

"Awww... Come on, what am I to call you then?"

"Tuna."

"Tuna?Why Tuna?"

"I love Tuna!"

"Okay, I love Leeks!"

"It's too bad that I know your name. I'd love to call you Leeks."

"Really then, what is it?"

"Miku."

"How'd you know that." My expression went from calm to surprized.

"Simple, your jacket you gave me, had your name stitched on the inside."

"Oh yeah, arn't you the one that gave me that one jacket?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" She laughed.

"I kinda figured it was you because of the note, _'For whom that I have giving it to. Please keep the coat. I hope you like it and it keeps you warm.', _that I wrote to you before.

"I never would have guessed." She said sarcastically.

"Really now." I smiled. I was happy just being there, laughing, smiling, forgeting, my life took a path for the better, instead of the worse. The only thing I'm worrying about is my younger brother, Mikuo. How was he doing anyway? I will check up on him later, when I get my life in line.

"I'm so happy to finally see you after this year or so."

"Yeah, me too." It was a bit quiet after that, and I thought I never gave _"Tuna"_ a straight answer to what happened to me after the _**"accident". **_I figured that I should tell her straight.

"Alright, you asked me what happened after that, right?"

"Yeah, what did happen?" She looked concerned.

"You shouldn't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's the past."

"It's seeming to bother you though."

"Nah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Why would I lie about some silly thing like that? Of course I'm okay."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"See."

"It's just that, I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you so much too." I came close up to her, and hugged her. "I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a long while. I wish I was there. So what happened in your life?"

"Nothing much." She signed. "Tomorrow is the end of winter break."

"Is that so?" I looked surprised. "It's really been that long?"

"Yeah, it's also my last year in school."

"Really..." I sighed. "I've been gone for too long."

"You really have." She had a puppy look on her face. Which made me laugh a bit.

"I'm sorry." I said playfully.

"Miku, could you at least tell me where you where."

"The orphanage."

"Then why where you on the streets?"

"I defied."

"Why?"

"To help my little brother, Mikuo."

"Mikuo? I've heard that name."

"Really? I hope it wasn't from the news."

"No, I believe that my older brother-" A noise coming from the front door stopped her.

"I'm home!" Said a male voice as a door slam came after.

"Speak of the devil." She said. "Welcome home, Luki."

Luki... I've heard that name somewhere, but where? Dang it, think, think! I know I've heard it, I know I have!

_**Flashback**_

_He... Ran away...? Killed himself? I'm not sure..." Sayu said trying not to yell or any of the sorts. "He's gone..." Sayu said, looking away from me, knowing I'll cry even harder, which I did. "But, he... Must've been looking for you..." Sayu tried to give hope to me._

_"D-don't try giving m-me hope... I've l-lost everything... Mom, Dad... And now Mikuo... Why?" I screamed in damned aggrieve._

_"Its ok, Miku, Its ok. You could find him, A new guy knows about him." Sayu said half-heartedly. "The new guy came in after your brother went out... He said he talked to him..."_

_"Do you know if he's a good guy?"_

_"The new guy? Hm... I've heard he's a very nice guy."_

_"Do you know his name?"_

_"Uh... If I remember correctly... His name is-"_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Luki Megurine...**_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: I hope you liked it.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: Consent

_**Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the confusion, this is her past as for now in this chapter. Last chapter was what was happening now. The Unknown was her past, but also talked about these "visions" she's been having, that was at the end of Unexpected Meeting, and also the actual "vision" (or dream, whatever you want to call it) was in The Uknown as well. That'll be all I tell you though, some of the confusion is for effect. I hope this helped with some of the confusion. I hope... If not, you can always ask me.**_

_**Please enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything I may refer to.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Consent<strong>_

Opening my eyes, I saw the attractive young lady hovering over me. That was just about too much for me hold back this longing, abnormal desire.

"So, you are awake" - She smiled - "Just as I thought."

My eyes went broad. I didn't talk, I just stared into those luminous, blissful eyes of hers. My eyes softened, as well as my emotions. Even her expresstion softened. Before I knew it, my lips where on hers in a yearning, yet loving kiss. I lost all cares, worries, and a huge weight on my shoulders lifted. It was just me and her, nothing else to bother, to interrupt, or anything of the like. Although, I realized that we met not too long ago, and now we're doing something like this. To add on to that, we didn't know much about each other. Well, I felt like I knew her though. From somewhere, somehow, I did know her. Then it dawned on me... I was _kissing_ a _girl _and I happened to be a _girl, _I also am in the arcade, where _**Gumi **_could come bursting in at any moment, and this isn't normal, is it? I, in fact, was the one who stopped the kiss.

"Uh... Don't you think this is a bit unusual?" I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

"Hm? No... I love you, how's that unusual?" She questioned.

"I suppose..." Well if she was okay with it, then what am I worried about? This isn't so bad, I guess this was the best mistake of my life rather than the worst, I must admit. "So, where did you come from?"

"Hm... I came from America."

"I see, why'd you come to Japan?"

"For some reason, I felt I had to. Plus, it's really nice around here."

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet." My expresstion changed to a deep thinking look. "Most of the time." - I was thinking about that fight. Then something else came to mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, this one dream that I keep haveing."

"Really, my brother is really good with dreams, maybe you can come over sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"What is your dream about?"

"Oh, it's always me in my neighborhood when I was a little kid... It'd be blurry. I'd hear some scream, then walk over to where it is. Then slowly start to hear this song being sung. It was like - _Kagome, Kagome, kago no maka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban to kame ga subetta._ _Ushiro no shoumen daare?_" - I stopped there, because her eyes where wide, brimmed with tears. - "I'm sorry, did I say something?" I scooted closer to her, looking into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"No, no, I just am crying." She said relatively calm. "I think I've heard that song from somewhere, I think. But, please, go on."

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then... It was bad, when I got there... There where kids going in a circle, around something, I later figure out that something was human, and it was a little girl. When I finally see her, she's not blurred. She was looking at me. I wondered why, but then I hear this talking in my head, it wasn't me. It was the girl. There was blood a lot of it. I remember what the girl said, well some. It was: _Hehe... I guess it's really true... You can't spell slaughter without laughter. Don't you hear them? Laughing while they kill me? You hear me, right? No, I know you do - I know you're scared, and you know I'm not afraid to die. My life's a hell anyway? So why live_...?" That's where I stopped, because, I realized, the voice, that voice, the girl's voice... It was sort of like... No, it's meer coincidence. It's nothing. I continued on. "The girl smiled after that... and that's where I finally moved, well, I ran, maybe the fastest in my whole life and rammed one of them. Hit the other one, kicked, bit, punched, pushed, and even head butted, until every one of them where in the same agony and pain that you-I mean, she was in. I didn't care what I did, it's like I only cared for the safety of that girl. I was all beat up as well, but like I cared, I only cared for her at that moment. I looked back at the girl - the only thing that was different about this dream was that I saw her eyes before I awoke. They where a beautiful blue..." I looked over at her, and she was crying, again. Why was she crying this time? I quickly hugged her tight and consoled her.

"No, it's okay, it's just that for some reason" - She sniffled - "I felt the emotion too."

"That's a first."

"I know, I don't know why."

"I'm sorry, I feel like it's my fault for you to be crying."

"No, I'm fine. It's not your fault." She said as I wiped away her tears. "Don't ever blame it on yourself."

"Okay, okay. I won't."

"Alright then."

"So, I would love to know more about you." I said, smiling. "Do you mind?"

"Me too, and of course I don't mind." She gave me a little playful nudge. "Starting with you."

"Well, I live with my family, Mom, Dad, my little brother, and my cousin" - I paused - "Obviously, we go to the same school, my best friend is Gumi, my favorite colour is teal, or any type of light blue for that fact... I like playing video games with friends, or family. Personally, I like RPG games, like _The Fable series, Final Fantasy series, Dragon Age series, Mass Effect series, _and of course _Skyrim_... Also I like the outdoors." I couldn't really think of something interesting about my life, I don't _**do **_much. "I... love to sing, I'm in choir... I really like your eyes too, they are so beautiful."

"Thank you. Well, that's interesting." She smiled. "My turn?"

How was that interesting? It was mildly boring to me. Oh well, she must actually like my boringness. "Yeah, your turn."

"Well, my family is quite wealthy, though I do not live with my parents, I live only with my older brother. My favorite colour is pink, or your hair colour, it's beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled quite wide.

"You're welcome, I like singing as well, in fact I was quite well-known in America for my singing... I, too, like video games - Oh man, I totally love horror games, like _Amnesia, Siren: Blood Curse, Fatal Frame ll, Silent Hill 2 _and _3, Dead Space 1 _and_ 2_ - and as well as the outdoors." - All of those names where very familiar to me, because of my cousin, that plays them all while I watch horrified. - "And... I like girls... I suppose I can't think of much else at the moment."

"Interesting." I said, I meant it, too.

"So anyway." She smiled. "It looked like you didn't really like horror games from the look of it."

"Uh... About that..." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "I guess I'm a scaredy-cat."

"That's cute." She said with the most honest smile I've ever seen out of anyone. "Hm... I think, you are the "uke" of this relationship."

I blushed so intensely that I even thought that she felt the heat coming from my red-face. "Uh... I guess so... Hehe" - I smiled nervously - "I'll see into that..."

"Hm... I think that... We are meant to be this way" - She was smiling into it - "to love each other, and to meet."

"For some reason, I feel the same way." I smiled back. Maybe, I can endure this feeling, _this relationship_. I feel I'm more stronger than I was just a little while ago, which is weird, I wonder why that is?

"Simple, love makes people more stronger." The girl said.

"Huh? What?" Did I think aloud? "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Yeah, you thought aloud..." She smiled.

"Oh, sorry about that." Man, that was embarrassing. I hope I didn't think aloud earlier. "That's a bit odd for me to do."

"Nah, I like to hear what you think." She smiled wider, almost like a smirk, too. _"Quite litterally..."_

"Well, thank you, then." I thought back to the dream. Did she ever have the same dream? I mean, she did say that she heard the song before. I always see that image from the dream, the luminous blue eyes. Wait... I looked over to her, and she kissed me, I quickly responded. Our second kiss together. In that moment, the door behind her...

"... Miku...?" A familiar voice, in which was the green-haired, Mario-loving, somewhat of an idiot, Gumi's. My eyes widened and I saw, who I guessed, Gumi standing there in awe. All I thought was that this perv better not be getting off on this. I quickly stopped the kiss. "Lucky you." She smirk wider than I have ever seen her do, ever. It was kinda creepy, just imagine _The Joker _from _Batman_, in Gumi form, the pervert, Mario-lover, darkened around the eyes, as her eye themselves where gleaming with pure perversion. Creepy right?

"Awww..." The two girls said simultaneously. "Why stop?" The girls looked at each other, and just started to laugh.

"So you are Gumi, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, did Miku tell you about me?" Gumi _smirked_ at _me._

"Very little." She said. "But yes."

"Well, I knew about you." Gumi_ winked_ at _me._ "Though, Miku never really told me, I got it out of her."

"Hehehe... Well, I learned something new." Now, she was the one that smirked, and winked at me.

"So, anyway, Miku, I need you now!" The perv grabbed me by my wrist. Pulling me out of the Driver game, and started dragging me. "See you later."

"Wait, what was your name?" I yelled.

"My name is..." I could no longer hear her in the dense, loud crowd. I can only see her mouthing her words through the ambient noise of the arcade...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: You know the akward moment when you relize you are writing one heck of a messed up story? No? Well, I do now. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything I may refer to.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pursuit<strong>_

_"Uh... If I remember correctly... His name is-"_

_**Luki Megurine**_, that was it, that was him! The one that talked to my brother. If I can talk to him about it, I can finally know _something_ about my brother, rather than _nothing. _I'm so glad I got here, it's like fate, or destiny - what ever you want to call it. I calmed myself and smiled, just waiting for the moment.

"I'm home, Lu-" Tuna, as she want's to be called, covered Luki's mouth. "MMMMPPPPHHHM."

"Shhhhh..." She smiled quite creepy-like. "We don't want our guest to know about... My name... yet..." She uncovered his mouth.

"Oh... So it's her." His eyes went wide, but softened, and smiled at me. Hold out his hand to shake. "My name is Luki-"

"Megurine." I smiled in response, and shook his hand.

"How did yo-" He looked surprised.

"Simple, I have contacts." I smiled wider - still shaking his cold hand. "Are your hands naturally cold?"

"Uh... Yeah, I normally have cold hands." He smiled, a nervous smile. Most likely do to my phrase, _'I have contacts'._ Though, you all know, I don't. I always wanted to say that anyway.

"So, you have met my brother?" I asked, not really questionately either. "Hhm?"

"Your brother? Whom is he?" He said kindly.

"Oh, his name is Mikuo." I smiled fakely, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Ah yes, the fine little boy Mikuo." He looked up to the ciling. "He was quite cute, though what he said was quite surprising."

"Oh, please, tell me." I hurried him along.

"Of course." He smiled quite unusually. "Now then..."

_**Luki's Flashback**_

_Walking up to some odd-looking building in a dark, eerie forest, what could possibly happen, right? I found myself wondering why I ever came here, really. Sure, I figured out what the cryptic message in the news paper was, it was actually kinda easy. Though, I never suspected some place so... Worn-down... Surely it'll be better on the inside... I hope..._

_Looking down at the cryptic message, I begin to wonder why they would use cryptic code? Are they doing something illegal? Oh well, why not join this... legion, is it not? It could be damn right fun. Maybe?_

_The door opens before me, revealing a not-so-welcoming face of some purple-haired, crazed woman. "Uh... Hello." Smiling as I bowed. "And you are?" Saying politely as I can, yet her face - dememnted as it was - Had a slight, warm smile forming on it's cold surface._

_"I am Uta Utane, also know as Defoko" - She smiled bigger as she bowed to me - "May I ask whom you may be?"_

**"Wait, what the hell?" I said - interrupting the flashback. "Why was she so polite to you?"**

**"I wouldn't happen to know my child." He said, politely. "Perhaps she didn't like children."**

_**"My child, children?" I thought vaguely. "I guess it's his english accent...?" **_**I saw Tuna facepalm**_**. "What the?"**_

_**I'm afriad it was his manners that earned him her respect... Not his accent. **_**Seeing Tuna shaking her head with her hand still flattening her face. "Oh..." I realized.**

**"Now that I think of it, why where you there?" I asked Luki. "At the Utauloids. I've been there too."**

**"If you where listening, I said I figured out the cryptic code." He sighed. "I like to help, and if you don't mind me getting back to the stor-"**

**"Oh no, go right on ahead." I waited calmly.**

**"Hm... Now where was I? Ah, yes..."**

**The Flashback Continues...**

_"I am Luki Megurine." Holding out my hand._

_"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Megurine." She took my hand firmly, and shook it._

_"Nice to meet you too, Mis. Utane." He smiled. "You can call me Luki, I don't mind."_

_"Oh, you can call me Defoko, too." Letting go of my hand. "Please, come in." She held the door open for me as I walked in. _

_I was welcomed by all of the members of the Utauloid family. We talked, laughed, and soon as I knew it, I was apart of them. There was no way I would ever leave them. As the days gone by, I took on missions helping people all over the world. They watched over me just as I watch over them, and the people we help. We are an unknown legion for the people, I say legion, because we are many, and we fight for our people. Then, one day, I was assigned a mission to help these, orphans, but... from the looks of it, I got there too late..._

_**My eyes went wide, were those orphans Mikuo and I?**_

_I walked up the steps to the front door of the orphanage, yet, as soon as I got there... A little boy ran out that matched the discription of the boy I was supposed to help. I was quick to react, and grabbed his hand, he was crying. I looked into his teal eyes, which was angered, probably by me stopping him. Now that I found him. My question was only, where was the other one? The older girl?_

_**Now, I know it was us...**_**I coughed - trying to hold back my emotions. **

_"Excuse me... I'm sorry, but are you Mikuo?" I asked._

_"Yea, what's it to you?" He snapped at me._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I just, wanted to help you and your sister." Saying that, he laughed quite evil-like._

_"I'm sorry? Ha! My sister's long gone. I don't know where she is, nobody does! Now, excuse me, I'm going to get as far away from here, but that wouldn't change how I feel... Not even death will help me."_

_"I can help you."_

_"No, you can't. If you can reset things as they used to be, maybe you could help, but even if you could reset it, it would only happen again, and again, and again, no matter what."_

_"What are you talking about?" Starting to get mad at my mates not telling me importent details, that now, would be very helpful to know._

_"Hmph, you don't know anything, it's all over the news." He turned this cold gaze away from me. "You can't do a damn thing if you don't know anything."_

_"I'm here to help you, which means I'm going to help you."_

_"Hahaha... Yea, I've heard that before." He laughed again._

_"Please, let me help you."_

_"Why shoud I? You're not any different from the orphanage, and the police that tried."_

_"Can't I try then? I'm not them."_

_"Yea, TRY, not DO."_

_"Well, then, I'll do."_

_"Really, now? Will you?"_

_"Yes, I'll do my best."_

_The silence between us was as long as I could take, so I hugged him. After I did so, he seemed to have calm down a bit. Though it was still silent as if we where in a movie theater, I some how felt like I have seen him before. Maybe, he was an old friend of my sister? Nah, she never really liked boys. Maybe, just maybe, his sister was my sister's - No, that can't be. Finally, the boy started to move away from my grasp._

_"I believe you." The teal-haired boy stated._

_"That's wonderful." Sounding surprisingly excited. "Uh... I mean, that's great." He smiled a very welcoming smile. It's almost like he was a different person. I wonder why he would suddenly believe me? Suddenly trust me? Maybe, it was the hug? No matter, I must focus on the task at hand. "Will you please tell me what happened." _

_He just kept on smiling, tilting his head to the right, and closing his eyes. He hugged me, and quickly turned around and ran. I, too, quickly ran for him. Yet, he was amazingly faster than me. Turning a corner, he dissapeared. I sighed, walked away from the spot. Putting my hands in my pockets, like I normally do, I find myself looking at a note that was placed there by the boy. "How the -" Remembering that unexpected hug. "Great. A fool to a litl' ol' lad."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Is that all? What about the note?!" Trying to control my temper.

"I couldn't interpret it." Luki explained. "It was in some unknown language, nothing like I've ever seen before."

"I might know it." Saying a lot more calmly then before. "So, where is it?"

"Ah, yes, I'll go and get it. Lu-I mean sister. Stay here." He almost slipped up.

"Yes." Tuna said without emotion. Silence fell upon us, only after Luki was long gone, did the silence break.

"Miku, your brother is in trouble." She didn't dare look at me. "I know, even without looking at that note of his."

"Why do you think that?" I asked quietly, not facing her, but looking at her in the corner of my eye. She was trying her best not to cry. "Why are you-"

"I can feel your pain." She wimpered. "I'm not used to it... It seems like, the closer we are, the more I feel it, and the worse it gets."

"I'm sorry." I started to move to her.

"Stop... No closer."

"You where fine just a moment ago."

"No, I wasn't, I was trying to ignore it."

"Why do you feel it? Why not me too?"

"You've already had."

I didn't say anything. I was confused. Have I? I don't remember. Why can't I remember? Why! I tried to say something, but I couldn't. Everytime I tried, it was a bunch of nothing. No words could come out. My head started hurting. The visions flashed back in my head. The constant repeating of at song.

"_Kagome, Kagome, kago no naka no tori wa._ _Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni._ _Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare?" _I quickly looked at Tuna, to see she was singing that song. "That's what you're thinking of, isn't it?"

"Uh... No." I lied, though I knew it was true. "Not really."

"Oh, come on, I know you were." Tuna was being serious. "I'm just surprised you haven't realized it yet."

"Realized what?"

"Oh... It's nothing." She looked at me. "In due time, you shall know what I mean."

"Hm..."

"I'm back!" Luki poped his head through the door, looking at us. Tuna holding back tears as I look into blankness. "Did I disturb something?"

"Oh, no, come on in. Luki." Tuna said, rubbing her eyes. "I had something in my eye, and... Miku here was just dozing off."

"Ah, I see." Luki heard, but didn't believe her really, but decided to drop it anyway. He turned to me. "Here is the item you requested ma'am." He handed me the note.

I stared down at the piece of yellowed paper. I don't know how long I did it either. I looked back up at Tuna and Luki.

"Well?" Tuna said. "You gonna open it?"

"Oh, yeah." I almost forgot about opening it. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Both of them said.

Opening the note, I immediately realized...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: Here's the Cryptic message if anyone wants to try decodeing it, for fun. I don't know why I actually made the message, but for the heck of it, why not?<strong>_

**zAmNmYmOmNmEz ? iTlHlAlTi | iCxAxNi - cRwEwAwDc $ hTfHfIfSh + fSjHjOjUjLjDf : oCtOtNtStItDtEtRo $ eCvOvMvIvNvGe ^ uToOu : tTiHiEt % lUqTqAqUqLqOqIqDl ? xHfOfUfSfEx ? mHaOaLaDm, kWxHxExRxEk * yWbEy ^ vHdEdLdPv - uPnEnOnPnLnEu * oIeNo $ fNwEwEwDf. sIdT'Ss # yLfOfCfAfTfEfDy ? cIdNc - dTpHpEd * iFxOxRxExSxTi + wNkEkAkRw ~ zBnYz % uTtHtEu + bEeAeSeT-SeIeDeEb ? aOyFa | pTjOjWjNp. fFzAzRf | xBlElHlIlNlDx - fTpHpEf | wTwEwNwEwMwEwNwTwSw. xInFx & yYsOsUy % iCmHmOmOmSmEi : yTzOy # qDrOq & ySqOy, kYnOnUk : sWkIkLkLs + lBqEl : kGtRtEtAtTtLtYk ^ pRpEpWpApRpDpEpDp, iArNrDi + jFqOqRqEqVqEqRj # hHlAlVlEh % sOdUdRs - gTgHgAgNgKgSg. vPsLsEsAsSsEv - rAqNqDr : pTvHvAvNvKp ^ dYmOmUd. - sDeEeFeOeKeOs, .qAq ~ xUhThAx # aUwTwAwNwEa.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gumi's Family

_**Author's Notes: Hm... This story is getting longer than I planned it to be... I guess I should finish it soon, maybe. That code I put at the end of the last chapter was the newspaper cryptic code. Mikuo's note is coming up soon. Anyway, Please Enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Vocaloid, or anything I may use.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gumi's Family<strong>_

"Gumi! Guuuuuummmmmiiii."

"Yes? Miku?" The green haired girl said as she pulled me through the noisy crowd.

"Why did you take me away" Saying a bit angered, then looking down at the floor passing. "from her..."

"Awwww... Were you having too much fun?" She teased - still pullling me farther and farther away from the one I realize I couldn't live without. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Hm... This better be importent." Knowing her, it may be some of her weird plans, that I would probably be the test rat - or something of the sort. She pulled me around some corner, then looked me in the eyes, smirking. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, I do, something very, very importent." Still smirking, she came close to my ear. "I'm going to need you for something."

"Great, what is it this time?" I smiled. "Looking for aliens, again? Ghosts? Unicorns? Catwoman? Magic? Oh, maybe it's some potion?" Did I forget to mention that Gumi had some weird... Hobbies, and she always makes me tag along? No? Well, now you know.

"Actually, yes." She joked. "No, but really, it is."

"You're looking for aliens, again?"

"No, no, that was..." Both of us remembering the time we went searching for aliens in the forest, but no, we found something a lot more... Scary. We both felt shivers to the bone. "Anyway, lets not go into the forest, ever, again."

"Agreed." I, personally, do not want to see that again, and obviously Gumi didn't either. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"For you to try my potion." She smirked, again. "Pleeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Hm... I hope it wasn't like that one you made me try." Oh, man, that one was the worst. "What is it's supposed affects?"

"Well... You'll figure out that later." Gumi smiled oh-so innocently. "Get your things, you'll be sleeping over... Just in case something goes wrong." She pats me on the back, then pushes me. "Now get going you, lab rat."

"Great, thanks."

_**Ato ni...**_

Back at my house, I unlocked, and opened the door. Seeing everything as it was, I came inside quietly, took off my shoes, and headed up stairs to my room. When I got there I took my backpack and put a white T-shirt, blue jeans, pj's, brush, toothbrush, and I zipped it up. Heading down stairs, I looked at my two pairs of shoes, the boots I was wearing, and the black shoes I have. I figured I will give my old boots a break, and wear my black shoes instead. I walked out the door, securing the door, and headed for Gumi's house.

As I was walking, I looked around at the snow slowly falling. Thinking, how do I not pay attention to something so, beautiful. Everday I pass the beauty of nature right on by, not taking any notice to it. Only, when you are alone, and are lonely do you start to pay attention. I realize, we humans take life for granted, so often. Not realizing, that life is such a wonderful thing. Seeing people walk by me, talking on their phones, texting, playing, everything we normally do. Going through the day, forgetting how much they enjoyed it when they were kids. We lose simple little things that had so much impact when we were little. Our amazement for this world we live in...

"Hello? Miku?" I snapped out of my trance, seeing the green-haired fool of a girl. "Yes, mom, I know we are having Leek stew tonight."

"Oh, hello, Gumi." Saying somewhat emotionless daze-like state.

"Uh... Come on in." She urged. I did as I was asked like a little puppy. "You can put your bag in my room, to your left."

"I know where your room is, I've been here a millions times."

"Yeah, yeah." She srugged it off. "We're going into the basement."

"Of course, that's where your evil science lab is."

"I'm no evil scientist."

"I didn't say you were."

"You implied it."

"Noooo." I said sarcastically.

"Right, anyway, my mom is cooking a special dinner just for your visit."

"Let me guess, Leek stew."

"Whaaaaaatttt?! How did you know?!" She seemed like she was serious. "Did you read my mind?"

"Uh... Nevermind."

"Anyway, as I was saying she's making us dinner, so we have time to experiment."

"Uh... Ms. Kamui, I hope I don't come to the dinner table as a mutant."

"Oh, I doubt that my daughter will do that..." She said as we left for the basement, and as soon as we where down most of the stairs... "Good luck you'll need it, Miku."

_**Downstairs...**_

"Okay, stop moving, dang it did you hear me?!"

"Yes, of course I did!"

"Then stop moving!"

"No, no! Gumi, damn you! I thought you said this was going to be a potion!"

"Is everything okay down there, girls?"

"Yes, mom."

"Nooo!"

"Shhhhhhh... She doesn't know that."

"I think you are retarted if you think she don't."

"Okay then, you two have fun."

"Seeeeee."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! No way!"

"Now where was I?"

"You where about to needle in my head."

"Oh, yeah... Thanks for reminding me. Now, don't move."

"AAAHHHHHHHH-"

_**Upstairs...**_

"Hmmmhmmmhmmm." She hummed as she sturred the stew.

_**"AAAHHHHHHHH-"**_

"Hmph, what are those two girls doing?" She put down the wooden spoon, and turns the heat to low. Wondering what those two girls are up to now, she silently creeps downstairs to find Gumi holding a needle, trying to put it into my head, while I was strapped to a ping-pong table with belts, trying to avoid the threatening needle, screaming my head off. "Looks like they are having a great time." She smiled, putting her hand up to her mouth. She, of course, went back upstairs to cook.

"Oh man, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I shouted as Gumi finally realized that she could easily put a belt on my head as well. I felt the leather belt tighten around my head. "UHHHHHHH." My voice wavered.

"HEHEHEHEHE!" She smirked evily. "Now, you can't resist."

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." **_I blacked out cold, Gumi just standing there, looking at my now sleeping body.

"Oh." She smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Oops." She looked back at my unconscious body, again. "Well, the good thing is, it makes it easier. For me that is..." She poked the needle in me head.

_**Ato ni...**_

"Uh..." I looked around me. "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital."

_**"WHHHAAAAAAT?! GUMI I'M GONNA KILL YA!"**_

"I'm kidding..." I looked over the the green-haired standing by my bedside. "You're still in my house."

"Oh, I'm still planning on killing you." Dead serious.

"Uh..."

"I'm kidding." Still dead serious.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry." Yet, still dead serious.

"Uh..." Gumi looked nervous. "Uh... Dinner's ready."

"Okay." I smiled, getting out of bed.

"Uh... Yeah." She smiled.

"Go on without me." I told her. Which she did right away. I looked down at my lap, thinking about what happened. I wonder what happened to me? What did this "potion" do to me? Looking at my lab still, I saw that my pj pants where on... How did..._** "GUMMMIIII!"**_

_**In the kitchen...**_

"Sounds like your friend didn't like you changing her clothes." Gumi's mom said to Gumi.

"She doesn't like a lot of things I do to her."

"Hmph. I can see that." Ms. Kamui said. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"Hm... In his room?"

"Could you go check for me please?"

"Yes, mom." Gumi dissapeared throughout the house. I came into the room a short while after, pissed, and oddly, dizzy. That "potion" as she called it, must've did something. I don't really feel too different.

"Oh, my." Ms. Kamui looked worried as well.

"What?" I asked quietly. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Oh, no." She said.

"Well then, may I use your bathroom?"

"No!" - She gulped. - "I mean, we don't have one."

"Hmmm? Really now?" I looked calmly over my shoulder. "Then what's that." I then pointed to the obvious bathroom behind me.

"Uh..." She sprinted across the floor like a madman.

"No you don't." I sprinted as well, for the bathroom, but was sadly stopped by some random katana flying out of no where, hitting my pant's leg. "Damn..."

"Oh, thank you, dear." Ms. Kamui said to a figure in the dark corner. It stepped from the corner, and it was a boy, a lot older than I was. He had long, purple hair, muscular, and was considered a "pretty boy". It was Gakupo, Gumi's older brother. I never really saw him, only heard of him. It's sad that I never seen him, considering how many times I've been here.

"Mom, I couldn't find him anywh-Oh?" The green-haired girl was surprised to see me on my face. "Well... Leaves less work for me. Miku, believe me, you don't want to see."

"Damnit! What did you do to me!" Crying, I realized, my voice sounded funny. "What?"

"Do you always do this, Gumi?" Gakupo said, not surprised. "I always thought you were weird, just not that weird.

"Yup, pretty much." She smiled. "I'm totally weird."

"And not afraid to show it!" I yelled.

"Yup." Her mother laughed.

Great, I now know what she did to me... Why didn't she just tell me? I would've figured it out if I went to the bathroom, took a shower, or anything like that. That also explains why I feel like my pj's small. "Hhhhmmmm... How long will this last?"

"Uh... about two more hours." The green-haired idiot stated.

"You better be right, or I'll have your head." I stated right back. "I hope you know I'm kidding, too."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Dinner is ready if you two want to eat." Ms. Kamui said, already sitting at the table with Gakupo already eating.

"Yes." We both said. We sat down at the table. It was silent, the only noise was in fact was ambient noise itself. It was a nice dinner, too. Very well prepaired, well cooked, and spieced. I loved it, as usual. As soon as I was done, everyone was already up and running. I said thank you for the dinner, and we (me and Gumi) were told not to say up too long.

We headed for the room, making jokes and such. Like normal, though, I wasn't myself. I guess you could say, I took _Beyonce's If I Were A Boy_ to a next level. That's all thanks to Gumi's weird "potion". I wondered why she made it in the first place, she simply said that it would be a great way to get away with things. I also wonder why it was so importent to her... Oh well, that's Gumi for you.

Within the next hour or so of talking, messing around, teasing we fell asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying my best to work on these. This one is more of a fun chapter, and... of course weird.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes: Well... Hm... I hope all of you are picking up little details as I go along with this story here. I wouldn't want you to get too confused. Oh, and I have to thank all of you guys that are actually sticking with my story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything I may refer to.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remembrance<strong>_

_Opening the note, I immediately realized..._

No, he can't be there, not there. I stared at the note from my cute, missing little brother. I started to think I did something wrong, that it was my fault he was in trouble. "Luki, bring me that newspaper with the cryptic message in it." Looking at him. "Now, please. I have no time to waste."

"Uh... Yes, right away!" He ran out of the room.

"Do you remember, now?" Tuna asked me, waiting for me to answer. "Well? Do you?"

"I remember nothing." Sighing, I sat down on the bed. "I only see dreams."

_"Really, my brother is really good with dreams, maybe you can come over sometime." _Tuna said, laughing at the end of it.

"I remember that."

"Of course you would." She smiled at me. "Maybe, you should ask him about your dream, now."

"Yeah, I should." Looking down at my hands, I see creases in my hand that created a M like figure.

"You know if you have a M on your hand like that, you'll get married." She stated, she started to get closer to me.

"No, stop, you'll hurt yourself." Worrying about her.

"I'll manage." She said as she kept on coming closer. I urged her not to hurt herself, though she didn't listen. She hadn't seen me in a while, so she used it as an excuse. Well, I can't blame her, we haven't seen each other in a long time. It's not really anyone's fault that we haven't seen each other. I snapped back into focus, and well, Tuna was already on top of me.

"Miku, I'm sorry about the past." She partially laid on me, putting her ear on my chest, listening to my slow heart beat getting faster at her every movement. "I'm also sorry that I can't tell you. Forgive me."

"It's okay, I understand. There is nothing to forgive. I have to figure it out myself." I smiled at her. I wanted to comfort her, she's hurting because of my pain. Which doesn't make much sense, but in due time, it might. "Do you feel any better?"

"Actually, I don't feel any pain anymore."

"Hm... Maybe being this close to me takes the pain away?"

"You're quite smart." Luki said, walking over to us. "I figured that out a while ago, and I see that you wanted to try that out, didn't you, Tuna?"

"Well, I just wondered if it'll work like it did for you and him." Tuna teased, she gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and got off me. As soon as I sat up, she grabbed my hand, intertwined her fingers in mine. Now, I'll have to manage with one hand.

"Well, I can see it works for you two." He teased back.

"You've got the newspaper, correct?" Asking him nicely, trying to decipher what they where talking about.

"Of course, as requested." He politely handed the small cut out to me.

"Thank you very, very much." With thanking him done, I swiftly, with one hand, opened the note, and started to compair. They where in different cryptic codes, but I knew the note was my brother's, and the other, Utauloids'. I looked at Mikuo's more carefully. "Luki? I'd like to talk to you about my dream I've been having." I said, still looking at the papers.

"Oh, I'll love to talk to you about your dream."

"That's great."

"Well, then, go right on ahead."

"Ah, yeah..." I told him everything, to the dreams of my past, to this random repeated dream that brought me pain and sorrow, that I also been having almost every night. I looked over at Tuna while I was telling the dream, she looked pained. "-that's pretty much it."

"I see, what strikes odd to me, is that you have only one dream repeat, while your past dreams were not able to repeat." He brushed his hair back as he sighed. "I believe the dream that repeats is not a dream at all, maybe, it's a vision."

"A vision" I confirmed. "So, this vision. Why do you think I keep having it?"

"It's probably trying to tell you something."

"Hm... What would it be try-" Suddenly stoping, I layed back down on the bed. No, that ain't right, that's not possible. I looked back at the papers, and noticed something out of place on them. Trying to make sense of the displacement, I thought about the vision. I walked myself through it again. The scream, me running to where it was, wait... There was a sign in the vision, one that I didn't see all this time. "We need to go to the Utauloids."

"What?!" Tuna and Luki said at the same time.

"I just came from there." Luki said. "Why do you need to go there?"

"Tell me what _Kurai heya_ is, then." I raised an eye brow. "Aka, the _Dark Room_."

"Uh... Well, it's a meeting room." He said surely.

"What do you talk about in there?"

"Work, missions. Why do you want to know?"

"I feel like it's apart of something."

"Well, if you need to. I'll take you tommorrow."

"Hm... Fine. The morning?"

"Yes, in the morning."

"I'm hungry." Saying that as my stomach growled.

"Oh, well, I'll cook you something." Tuna said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay." She led me through the door. While Luki stayed behind, and looked at the note Mikuo gave in one last time, before prancing out the door. "I hope you know what you are doing, Miku." Luki said to himself.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Miku, could you please cut the onions?"

"Of course." Picking up a near by knife and cutting board, I started to cut the onions that Tuna gave me. Tuna was running around the kitchen, doing this and doing that, while Luki was setting up the table. When Luki was done setting up the table, he quickly started cutting up bacon. Cutting the onions, I started to smell the onions. It started to burn eyes, and I kinda started crying, so I started to hurry myself along.

"W-what you looking at?" I glanced at the two gazing at me crying my head off while cutting the onions abnormally fast. I guess it's kind of bad to cut so fast. I decided to slow down, and well... "Itai!" I cut myself, the two siblings quickly locked their vision on me. Tuna quickly dropped the knife she had and ran over to me. "I'm okay." Despite what I said she rapidly grabbed my injured hand and poped the finger into her mouth. Blushing, I looked away.

"Phew." Luki said. "That was close."

I looked at Luki. "What was close?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Luki said dismissively.

"Hm..." I looked back at Tuna, she was blushing as was I. "Uh... Are you done?"

"Mn." She stopped, and backed off. Looking back at my finger, oddly, my cut was gone. I turned back to Tuna, and she shrugged.

"Do you have some healing power?" Asking that she shrugged again. "No?" After that being said, Luki went up to Tuna and whispered something in her ear. Then she nodded her head and turned her attention back to me.

"Yes." I could tell she was lieing. "I do."

"Ah." I see, so she doesn't have healing powers, but I assume they where hiding I did this myself, naturally. Tuna put my finger in her mouth so I wouldn't see that it healed itself. Well, this explains why I don't recall going to the hospital in my life, well there was that place, but I don't remember it too much. Now that I think of it... Have I ever been sick? I don't think so. What's going on here?

We finished cooking the dinner, it was potato soup with a little more spice to it. It was pretty good. I like it. Though, I think it would taste better with leeks rather than onions. The poor onion left me in tears. Well, after dinner it was 10:15pm so we all decided to sleep. I said I would sleep on the couch, but Tuna insisted I for me to sleep with her, so I did. Of course, Luki slept in his own room.

"Miku." Tuna said as she got in bed and cuddled next to me. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but... How do you feel about our relationship?"

"I love our relationship, I hope it lasts for many eternities, Luka..." Luka? What? Why did I say Luka? I looked at Tuna, and she had wide eyes. It must be something if, Tuna is like that. "Uh... I mean Tuna... Sorry." She sat up with great speed.

"Do you remember?" Tuna asked. "Hm?"

"Remember what?" Tuna's eyes fell.

"Nevermind." She laid back down next to me. "Maybe, you will soon... Well, maybe we can kill some time."

"Uh... Like play a game?" I smile nervously.

"Yeah... A game." She got up and leaned over me. Pulling her stray, pink hairs behind her ear. Seeing her beautiful, radiant blue eyes glow in the rays of moon light coming through the window. Slowly closing in on me. Feeling my heart beat louder and louder, faster and faster.

"Tuna." I said uneasily. "Your name, it's Luka, isn't it?"

She tilted her head to the left. "Maybe, maybe not." I sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't tell me the truth to it. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, I know that your name starts with _Lu_... and something is telling me it's Luka." That something is my vision. My vision, dream, whatever; I've been hearing things I have never heard before. This vision has been telling me things, I just didn't want to hear it. I know about that place in the woods, now. That place is not the Utauloids' either. I remember some little things.

"You're right, my name is Luka." She smiled. "It's good you figured it out. So are you remembering, now?"

"Very little." I returned the smile. "I know where to find it."

"I don't even know that." Luka was quite surprised. "So you don't remember anything else?"

"Hhm... No..." She looked a bit sad by that fact. "But, I'm sure I will soon."

"Yeah." She laid down again, and cuddled up to me, as I did the same. We looked in each other's eyes a little long until we drifted into a well-needed sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em>No it keeps erasing Mikuo's message... I guess I can't put Mikuo's message up, unless I decode it myself. If that is okay with all of you? It's importent to know.<em>**

**_Akira: Hello, this is the first time I'm doing this, and I saw many stories that did this, it looked fun, so yeah._**

**_Gumi: You have to be so boring?_**

**_Akira: Sorry... orz_**

**_Gumi: You are quite the glommy person, aren't you? -_-'_**

**_Akira: Well, anyway, Gumi, what do you think of this story?_**

**_Gumi: Hm... I don't like how Luka and Miku always get interupted. I wanna see some yuri hentai action._**

**_Akira: I believe that's just you, then. =_=_**

**_Gumi: No, I'm pretty sure there are people just like me. *smirks*_**

**_Akira: I'm afraid that's all the time we have! *covering Gumi's mouth*_**

**_Gumi: Mmmmhhh! MHHHHH!_**

**_Akira: Thanks for reading! _****_P.s. If you want me to continue doing this interview like thing, please tell me to do so!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Cancellation

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the late update.**

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloid, or anything I may use.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cancellation<strong>_

Waking up, I realized that the effect of Gumi's "potion" wore off. Finally. It was still quiet in the home. Surprisingly. I put on the white T-shirt I brought. I decided to head back to my house early. I felt like I had to. Something didn't settle with me well. I felt like something happened. I wrote Gumi a note of my unexpected disappearance, then I left, quietly and swiftly.

Running up the my home, I noticed that my father's car was in the driveway. They shouldn't be back so early. I hope whatever happened, it wasn't serious. I've got a very bad feeling about this. I walked up to the door, and I went for my keys, but I looked back up at the door, and realized it was already ajar. I put the keys back in my pocket and pushed the door open. I hugged the wall, slowly making my way through the dark house. I smelt the cooking of hotdogs and mac 'n' cheeze. If that was being cooked, it meant mom was out. I got off the wall and walked into the kitchen.

"You're finally home." Itoko said, not even bother looking at me. "Where have you been?"

"At Gumi's..." Quite unsure of myself. What's wrong with him?

"Hmph." He laughed, still cooking. "Go get that brother of yours. It's time to eat."

"Oh, okay." I walked away from him. What _**was **_wrong with him? Going up stairs, I heard Mikuo's familiar crying. "Mikuo..." I ran up the rest of the stairs and bursted through his door. "Mikuo, are you okay?"

"No." He said, voice wavering. "Not at all."

"What's wrong-" I stopped. "What happened." Itoko walked into the room, pretty viciously.

"I thought I said to get him." He said through his teeth. "Now, please, get down stairs."

"Oh, okay." Mikuo ran downstairs.

"What's wrong with you?" I quietly asked Itoko.

"Hhmp. What's wrong with me?" He grinned evilly. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Yeah, you, who else?"

"Just. Get. Down. Stairs."

"Hm... Fine." He glared at me as I pasted him. Downstairs, he slammed the plates on the table in front of us.

"Breakfast is served, bon appetit."

"Thank you... Itoko." Mikuo said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks asshole."

"Hmph." He sat down at the table as well. It was quiet. I didn't like it too much. This isn't normal. Itoko is nice, not like this. You know what, screw calling him Itoko. "Kaito, why the hell are you like this?"

"Huh?" Surprised by me calling him Kaito, his actual name. "Hmph. Everything."

"Seriously, you would never act like this to the two of us." Mikuo stayed quiet, not trying to listen to us talking.

"You know why you don't look like your parents?"

"What? That's unrelated to what we are talking about."

"Oh, but it isn't, you see... I am their real child. I'm not your cousin, or Itoko, as you call me." He looked serious. "That's why I have dark blue hair like your _mother _and that's also why you probably thought it was weird for you having teal hair. You did think about that didn't you?"

"No. I didn't." _They don't know where the teal-hairedness came from_. "No, I never thought that!"

"You're just a left over."

"What? A left over?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably don't remember."

"Huh?"

"Your brother remembers" He smirked. "Ever since you showed him his old navy T-shirt with the samurai on it."

"The samurai... T-shirt?"

_I come across a navy t-shirt that had a Japanese samurai on it..._

_"When'd I get this?" I wondered. "Otouto!"_

_"Yes, Oneechan!" The little teal-haired boy responded._

_"Is this your shirt?" I asked my younger brother as he walked into the room._

_"No, I think it's Itoko's." He said unsurely. "Where'd ya find it?"_

_"In my drawer..."_

_"Whaaat... I wonder who'd put it there." The boy tilted his head to the right._

_"I don't know." I said as I stood up and walked near Otouto. "Here'er go!" Handing the shirt to him._

_"Thank you Oneesama, I'll get it to him right away!" He said enthusiastically and bowed before he bolted out of the room._

"Oh... That T-shirt..."

"Now, it's only you clueless."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Exactly, you proved my point. We took you two in because we were told to." He smiled. "You never were a Hatsune."

"...Why... Are you telling me now?"

He stopped smiling. "Well... Something horrible happened at the party... My father was in a drunken rage, and killed my mother, then killed himself."

"What..." I started crying, though I didn't mean to. I mean, they arn't even my real parents. Why am I crying? I even heard Mikuo sniffling.

"I'm the one that should be crying." Kaito said coldly. "Not you."

"Who are my real parents?"

"You think I know?"

"Well, no."

"Okay then. You two have the rest of this day before you get kicked out of this house and move into the orphanage, where you belong."

"Then what happens to you?"

"I'll go back to my collage and this house will be **no more**."

"What do you mean by _no more_?"

"I'll _burn_ it down." He looked down at his food, poking at it. "I have to get rid of you guys ever living here."

"Oh... I see." I noticed that he somewhat feels bad about doing all of this. "Well, I'll make it easy for you. We'll leave now." I looked Mikuo, he looked up at us. "Lets go, Mikuo."

"Okay." He got up and held my hand.

"Wait-" We were already gone. "I'm sorry... Mikuo... Miku."

**"Well done. You've done me a great favor."**

"Whatever, I want my mom _back_."

**"In due time..."**

_**Meanwhile**_

"Now what, sis?" Looking at me with puppy eyes that'll just break your heart.

"I guess... We'll go to the orphanage. I mean, where else do we have to go?" Suddenly, I felt something coming from our hands. "What the?" A huge amount of force blasted us away from each other. I flew into a wooden fence, breaking clean through it. I saw Mikuo laying in the snow. "Mikuo... Mikuooo!" I got up and ran over to him. "Mikuo." He was out like a light. I picked him up and ran for the orphanage, hoping it wouldn't happen again, but it did.

The surge came again and again, everytime I pick him up, or even touch him. Flying through the air, crashing into the snow, or into objects. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised I'm not hurt. Why was this happening? Well, now that I think about it, it's a pattern. The surge only happens every five minutes I touch him. This is very odd. Did this happen everytime I touched him when we where younger? No. I don't reme-Wait...

"Miku..."

"Mikuo!" I smiled with good grief. "How are you, can you walk?" I sat him down.

"I'm good, I can walk." He smiled back, he slowly stood on his own two feet.

"That's good. Lets get going." He held my hand again. "Uh... You might not want to hold my hand."

"Huh?" With confused look on his face he slid his hand out of mine. "Okay."

"Sorry. It's not like I don't want to."

"Then why?"

"Well you see. We are like magnets."

"Magnets..."

"Yes, magnets, but we are the opposite ends, and we repel each other."

"Oh, I remember doing that, too."

"I'm glad you understand."

We were quiet through out the rest of our journey. I remembered that we didn't grab anything to take with us. I looked back where we used to live our fake lifes. I could see a dark cloud smoke coming from behind the distant house. I know the home that was is burning down, now. We lost everything that we had in that house. The only thing we have left is the clothes we have on our bodies, and each other.

"Hey, isn't that the orphanage?" He pointed in the distance at a old stone building with absolutly no other buildings around it, only a cold, black, unwelcoming fence around the outside of the weird, scary orphanage. "_Amethyst Orphanage_... That's an interesting name." Watching a woman walk out of the tall, wooden doors.

"Oh, my, we where not expecting you until later." The lady said.

"Well, we desided to come here early."

"I can see that." She smiled. "Come, come." She ushered us into the _Amethyst Orphanage. _The inside looked so... royal-like. "I'll show you to you're rooms that you'll be sharing with three other people."

"Okay." She led us down a hall, and opened the 23rd door on the left. "This is your room Miku."

"Oh, okay, I'll be going then, see you later, Mikuo." I kissed him on the head and disappeared behind the oak door. "Uh... Hello, I'm Miku." I stated to the three girls in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Miku." A girl with sky blue hair said. "I'm Sayu."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Sayu." I held out my hand. She gladly took it.

"I'm Neru." Said the blonde in the top bunk.

"Uh... I'm... Haku." A white haired-girl under Neru.

"And I'm Luna."

"It's all nice to meet you all."

For now, I felt safe with my new friends. The the harsh reality was, I wasn't safe. The dangers are everywhere. Mikuo and I will never be safe. Yet, I had to learn that the hard way...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luka: Where is Akira?<strong>_

_**Akina: Well you see... Gumi put him in the hospital... =_='**_

_**Luka: Uh... Poor Akira... Well-**_

_**Akira: Don't say another word! *Limping in with a full body cast.***_

_**Akina: I thought you where in the hospital...**_

_**Akira: I had a bad feeling so I came back.**_

_**Luka: All I was going to say that-**_

_**Akira: Shhhhhhhh! I can hear her coming. *Looking around***_

_**Luka: What? We don't hear anything.**_

_**Akina: I think Gumi made him crazy.**_

_**Akira: I'm not crazy! *Looks at them wide-eyed.* Ohhhh... She's here.**_

_**Gumi: MUAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND MY WAY BACK IN! Oh, Luka, Akina, it's so nice to see you two. As for you, Akira, we're just getting started. ;)**_

_**Akina/Luka: Oh. O.O'**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Notes: I hope all of you like my story so far and I'm sorry for not updating in a long, long time. I do have school after all, and that could be a huge time consumer.**_

_**Please Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything else I may refer to.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breakfast<strong>_

The silent chirping of distant cicadas awoke me to mutiple rays of light through the now shaded window which not too long ago had rays of moon light instead. Turning over I found a empty bed side. Wide awake now, I looked around me. "They must've left without me." I looked out the window a little longer before I got out of bed and headed out of the room. Surprised to find out that my love was in the kitchen, cooking for me. Feeling the ache again, I started for her.

"Good morning, Luka." She said with those aquamarine eyes of hers. Luki looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm just returning the favor." Sturring something I couldn't see, but the smell. It smelt like tuna, my favorite food.

"Don't worry Luki, she remembers very little." I told my pink-haired brother.

"Oh, that's good." He looked relieved, though I gave him a glare, he stiffened up again. "I mean, it's great for her to remember! Hehehe..."

"Anyway, I hope you would like the breakfast I'm making." The teal-haired girl smiled. I looked at her, and smiled back oh-so graciously. I rapped my arms around her small curves in her waist - feeling them as my hands met on the otherside. Bringing myself closer to her and tenderly placing my chin on her shoulder, the pain was gone. She started giggling. "What are you doing, that tickles."

"Hmph, nothing really." I took this chance to look at the food, it was quite delicious looking. It was tuna, with leeks, rice, and veggies. "Thank you for cooking."

"Anytime. If it's for you, anything." With that said, I could feel my heart ache, yet feel so touched. "Now, if you will, set up the table? Please?"

"Anything for you, as well." As I walked away from her, I smiled kindly, and she gladly returned the favor. She said thank you, and I went off to the task that was given. Taking the dishes, spoons, and cups out, placing them on the table for the three of us. Also rapping the spoons in the napkins. Filling the cups with water and ice.

"Breakfast is done, though it seems more like dinner, I made it for the long day ahead. Since, I believe this'll be our last breakfast in a long, long time." Cold sweat ran down the side of my head, somehow I felt that this will be our last breakfast, too. I sat down across from Luki, who was smiling at me, so I decided to smile back. While the teal-haired placed the food one table, and sat down next to me, I thought, how lucky was I to have her. She is now my lover, but she also was my best friend, too bad she doesn't remember that part. Back then - the past that was forgotten - we were just friends, best friends. I can't help think, this life is better than that of the past, but I'm glad we were meant for each other, I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Uh, Luka?" The beautiful girl next to me asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was... thinking."

"About what?" She asked me with those innocent eyes of hers, much too cute for me to handle. "Hm?"

"You'll know sooner or later." Closing in on her, pushing her hair from her eyes...

"Ehhmmhp! You know I'm still here." He nearly dropped his soup from his spoon. I looked over at my brother, making sure I looked very, very serious.

"Oh yeah... I forgot."

"What?! You forgot about me?!"

"I was just kidding."

"Oh... Hehehe, I knew that..."

"No, you didn't."

"You're right... I thought you were serious..." He fanned himself a bit. "Is it getting hot in here...? I think it's getting hot in here."

"Calm down, man." I could hear Miku beside me giggling a little. "What are you laughing about?"

"You two... Siblings can be so funny." She rubbed her eyes. "My brother wasn't really like that... He was quiet most of the time, unless he was with me."

"Your brother seemed pretty talkative to me." Luki said. "Especially since he was my part-"

"Luki!" Glaring at him, I found only little remorse.

"Fine... Whatever, she'll find out soon anyway." He scratched the back of his head and got up from the table. "Thanks for the food, it was good." He picked up his plate and headed for the sink put his plate in it, then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"What did he mean by that?" She looked at me so sadly, I wasn't sure what to do. "Uh... well, I'm sorry to keep saying this, but... soon, you will know." She sighed, and played with her food a bit.

"Soon, you say, how soon will it be?" She said, sitting there playing with her food, eating little.

"You questions will be answered when we get to where we are heading..." I looked down at my food, and even started to play with it, too. "and that, I promise you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: I'm sorry, again, for this to be a very late update. I do, after all, have school... So these will be late updates - and short - from here on, out.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: An Amethyst's Deception

"So, where did you come from, Miku?" The girl with sky blue hair asked me. I looked at her sadly, then down at the ground.

"I don't know... I originally thought I was from here," Taken back to what Kaito said, I knew I was not from here, "I guess I was wrong... so where'd you girls come from?"

The first to speak was the girl with sky blue hair; she came from China, and apparently was adopted, but was disowned by her parents because she was not good enough. That is how she came to this orphanage. It must be hard being orphaned two times. The yellow-haired, Neru, was next to talk, she was from America. Her reason being here was, when she was four, her parents were killed in front of her eyes while vacationing here in Japan. I felt much sympathy for Neru's loss, but she was happy she had a new object of affection; Haku was a friend that Neru met here in the orphanage, but she does not know where she came from either, just like me. Lastly was Luna, she came from _"Deutschland" _or in English, Germany. She had a friend that mysteriously disappeared years before, but oddly, she would not tell me the name of her friend. I did not even know the person's gender, or even if it was a person. All I know that the person, or whatever it may be, was German as well. An hour passed as they talked.

"Wow, you guys really had it rough," It made my problem seem so, petty. I guess I cannot complain. There are far worse scenarios than mine, "I'm sorry."

"Don't cha worry 'bout it," The blonde, Neru, laughed out, as if nothing was wrong, "It's some'uhm we all moved on from, right, ladies?"

"Dui," said Sayu, the Chinese girl.

"Ja," said Luna, the German girl.

"Yes," Said Haku, the one without a homeland. Did she know English all this time, or something else? What did she speak before this, anything? I want to ask, but I'm not sure if I want to. I do not know these girls very well; in fact, we just met an hour ago.

Everything seems to fade out, this was my life now, I need to forget all that happened recently, and move on. This is now, not then. As days flew by, I got to know the girls more and more. We all became quite close, but I still tried to keep them at arm's length away, just in case anything was to happen. There is no such thing as being too careful. I learned a lot about these girls; unbelievably, I actually started to think I was getting a sense of family here. I did not go to the same school as I used to; in fact, the orphanage was a school on its own. We learned, lived, bathed, and slept here. It was like how I imagined college to be.

Neru is open about everything, eats everything, and is on her phone most of the time. Haku, her best _"friend"_,is exactly opposite of her, yet she does eat everything, still. I say _"friend" _like that because Neru is a terrible liar, their relationship status is obvious. Sayu, out of the three girls, I am at most binds with. What could I say, I trust her. I told her just about all there is to know about me, so much for keeping everyone at arm's length. Luna is the most mysterious out of them. She talks far less than Haku, which surprises me. However, she's quite the talker when she's sleeping. I can't seem to make any sense of her sleep talking though, she talks in some foreign language, German I guess. She also wears a certain demeanor about her; quiet-like, as if she had everything to hide, and despairing, like she lost that everything. Still, one day, I will know everything, her everything. I just did not know it yet.

"Mikuo," I waved from afar, looking at him running around with his newfound friends. He looked happy, almost. Maybe, this is how it was always supposed to be? His new friends had blond hair, and looked related, very closely related. They seemed nice, or at least the two seemed to have his back at all times. The blond-haired boy was named Len, while his identical sister was named Rin. However, Rin is a girl; they let her stay in the same dorm as his brother and along with my brother.

"Hi, sis," He waved back with the biggest smile on his face, and quickly ran over to me. "How are you doing sis?"

Smiling back at him I said, "I'm doing just fine, and you seem very delighted."

"Indeedy, I am sis," He was practically jumping full of energy, "Oh, Len is calling me, I love you, bye."

"I love you, too." I said just before he took off running again. Sighing, I looked around the courtyard, searching for a friend of mine I could talk with. I spotted Haku and Neru behind the privacy wall doing you know what, and finally I saw Sayu, alone sitting under the protection of the only big tree in the courtyard. Sneaking over to my unsuspected victim, I got ready to pounce, and then I quickly grabbed her shoulders and gave her quite the scare.

"Miku," She yelled loud enough for even the dimwitted couple to hear on the other side of the courtyard, "You just had to go off and scare me like that." She said in a more quiet voice from before, and nudged my face a little.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting." Snickering, I sat down beside her. "So, why are you so zoned out?"

"Well, I was thinking about someone," Her face was light pink, and she kept fiddling around with her bottom of her shirt." I guess I love that someone."

"Really, and who may that be?" I said, getting uncomfortably close to her purposely. She scooted away, and acted all flustered.

"Well... I've liked him for a long time... but, I don't know what to do." She sat there, lost in thought, and then she pressed her hands on her cheeks.

"Just ask him out," I said smiling, "You never know if you don't try."

"Yeah, I suppose..." She sighed.

"So, who is your knight in shining armour?"

"He's right over there," She pointed to a boy with blue hair, and blue eyes with pink insets. I have seen him before with his sister. I do not remember his name, but oddly, I remember his sister's name: Mellowly. It is an odd name, but I am guessing they are from elsewhere. They are opposite, she has pink hair with blue insets, and she has talked to me before, "His name is Merlot."

Just as I thought, a weird name to go with his sister's. I got up, looked down at Sayu, then at him. It might just work out with the two. I got up from the ground and wiped off my butt. "Come with me, I'll be your wingman."

"Woman," She corrected me, "and I wouldn't dare to ask him."

"Right, wing woman," letting out at deep sigh, "Come on, sometimes you just got to do something without worry. If you do this to yourself, I doubt you'll ever get over it."

"...Fine." She got up slowly, trying to postpone her confession a little longer. Even so, she somehow mustered up enough courage to move with pure motive. When we finally got to the boy, he was staring at me, and then directed his stare at, what seemed, my brother.

"You two related?" He pointed at Mikuo, and then looked at me with a mellow stare.

"Uh... yeah," He then took out a small note pad and sketched something down.

"Alright, thank you for your information, I'll be going then," He put his note pad back into his back pocket, then started to walk away, but then he stopped, and asked, "Unless you have further business with me?"

"Actually," I looked over to Sayu, "yes we do, go on."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay then," then relaxed.

"Well, my name is Sayu, and I have been wondering if..."

"I could date you, right?" A short silence followed, "It's a thing I've been getting recently."

"Oh, well, I figured you didn't, so I'll take that as a no."

"Hmph, on the contraire, I do want to date you."

"Wha?"

"You see I've been watching you, and your friend here, and you seem most suitable to date than all other girls, and guys, that had asked me out before you."

"Thank you?" The girl with sky-blue said unsurely.

"To thank me for such would be my pleasure, and no, thank you for asking me, I was wondering when you would finally come around."

"So you knew?"

"Yes, but, you see, I wanted you to ask me out, simply because you need the practice, I however, do not."

"So, do you want to go on a date somewhere?"She said twiddling her thumbs.

"I'd love to, how about we meet under the big tree around four tomorrow, we'll discuss then?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you."He put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Sayu's got a boyfriend, Sayu's got a boyfriend, Sayu's got a boyfriend, Sayu's got a boyfriend, and he's not half bad, too." I sung to Sayu as we walked back to our dorm for the night, and that embarrassed her quite a bit. Knowing everyone heard me saying it, but hey, they don't know who. When we got back the maid said to go to the mess hall, or in other words, the dining room. When we got there we sat down at the end of the table, where we usually sat. The boys and the girls were split up, girls on one side, boys on the other of table. Mikuo sat across from me with his friend Len, who at the time, was flicking food at his sister Rin, across from him.

"Will you stop doing that?"Rin yelled at Len.

"Fine," Len crossed his arms in a pout, "It's not like I was having fun anyway."

"You two are really interesting." I said poking the weird looking meat loaf, if what this is happens to be meat loaf. Somehow, I doubt it, and if it is, then they need to get a new cook. I looked back at the two.

"Why's that?" Len uncrossed his arms and looked over to me.

"You guys seem to love each other very much."

"Huh? You must be blind."Rin said, now crossing her arms.

"Maybe," I looked down at my food again, "Maybe..."

Maybe I was blind, I could not see things for what they were, but I somehow I felt like I knew something that I did not know. Something kept telling me to run away, to get as far away from here as possible. Maybe I was better off on the streets. Then there was the feeling of this Orphanage, it is so isolated, it even has its own school. Everything we need is here, but it's almost too convenient. Is there a catch to this place, or am I going insane?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry, it's been such a long time, but I kind of have a reason<strong>**.**** I've been editing and improving my writing. I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter is on its way! Ah, summer, where have you been?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any products/companies I may mention.**


	14. Chapter 14

After our last meal, we washed the dishes and started to pack our bags, I gave my lover some clothes knowing that she had only the ones she wore. She thanked me for them and gave me a kiss on the cheek; of course, I did the same back. As we went out the door, the teal-haired girl looked me good in the eyes.

"I need to visit my friend." She grabbed my hands and looked up into my blue eyes for permission.

"Does that friend happen to be Gumi?" I questioned her, knowing well that was the answer.

"Yes," she smiled weakly.

"Do you know who Gumi's father is?" Asking her that, I cupped my hand on her cheek.

"I'm not really sure," her eyes narrowed. "I've never heard of him."

"Just be careful." She smiled at me and with the wrapping of her arms around my neck; she kissed me on the lips. Her soft lips made me want to melt as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I never wanted that kiss to end; I knew what was going to happen once we get to where we are going. I only wish I had more time with her. With the break of our lips, I sighed and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry; I'll be at the tenements soon." She too squeezed my hand and slipped through my light grip. I watched her walk down the sidewalk until she turned a corner, which was when my brother cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah," We turned the opposite way and started walking for the tenements. That whole time I was reminiscing my past with Miku. She was my best friend, we were almost like sisters; inseparable. Since then, I always loved her. We would play in the gardens of Lunar Jasmine, which was her favourite flower. Sometimes I wonder if we were born with real families would we have ever met. It would surely be an easier life, but then we probably would end up with men and have children, right?

"Look over there sister." My brother bumped my arm and pointed by the garbage where two people were standing.

"Damn, we're going to run into trouble." Those two were Teto and Ruko, loyal dogs of _**him**_.

"There they are," the dark-haired one said as she crossed her arms.

"May I ask what you are looking for?" The pink-haired boy said as he walked up to the two girls and placed a hand on Teto's shoulder.

"I thought that was obvious." Ruko said as she slapped a cuff on the wrist of Luki's hand that rested on Teto's shoulder. The boy's eyes went wide as a fist met his jaw; blood spilled from his lip.

"Hey," I shouted at the dark-haired girl as I pulled a gun from the back of my pants that was challenged with a gun from Teto.

"If you are smart, you would put the gun down." Teto said with her face emotionless as she pointed the killing machine at my brother's head. With the click of my lips, I dropped my weapon, allowing Ruko to cuff me.

"This isn't like you, Teto." Luki tried to reason.

"That's not Teto to begin with." Ruko sneered. "That's an empty shell; master took her soul a while back."

"Master," the pink-haired boy was confused at who was master. "Do you mean Defoko?"

"Who else is that cruel?" She said as bent down to pick up the gun. "Of course it is that bitch."

"Then why are you doing this, you're still yourself." Luki reasoned more.

"Sorry buddy," She laughed as she put my gun to my own head. "I'm doing this for Teto."

"Walk scum." The empty shell of a girl told my brother as she slammed the back of his with the barrel of the gun. Ruko told me to follow, which I did unwillingly. Miku better hurry before something worse happens. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a vision of my lover at Gumi's house.

"Keep walking!" Ruko yelled in my ear, but I could not really move. "You know what? Fuck it."

She hit the back of my head and I was out cold. When I regained consciousness, dark cold stained walls surround me, with only one small window for light. There was nothing in the room besides a small futon along in its years. I recognized this cell, it was our prison cell. The drawings on the walls were still here along with the blood spilled from our flowing veins. Here once again where everything began, every cut, every slice, ever whimper, and pain filled our tears with vengeance.

"Luka," The name resonated in the large cellblock, from behind the bars, I could see my brother on the other side hung from the ceiling with his hands, and should I really be calling him brother. Brother: meaning a male offspring having both parents in common with another offspring, he was not my brother by this sense. He was me, and I was him, the only difference was gender and thought pattern. We are made here, _us Vocaloids_.

I was never meant to be anything more than a mindless, heartless experiment, but Miku showed me what it is to love and what it is to be _alive_. She protected me from harm, and stayed with me throughout the night in this cell, cradling me to sleep. If she were not there for me, I probably would have ended up being a toy soldier for _him_ to _play_ with.

This time, I am not just going to wait around in this cell for the next time of mutilation. This time, I am going to fight, this time I am going to be the one to shoulder the pain, and be her hero. This time, I will save her from what is to come.

"Thank you." I got up from the dirty floor. "I've always loved you, Miku!"

_Luka_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed! Thank you sticking with my story after so long and all. (Thank you for bearing with my horrible writing too)<strong>


End file.
